Estel, ambir, mel (Usko, toivo, rakkaus)
by Vampiratess
Summary: Legolasin ja Azailan rakkaustarina, joka kehittyy Kahden tornin ja Kuninkaan paluun aikana.
1. Prologi

Ja heti ensimmäiseksi: En omista mitään, mikä on tuttua Taru Sormusten Herra-trilogiasta, oli kyseessä sitten kirja tai leffa. Oc-hahmo on minun, kuten myös teksteissä mahdollisesti esiintyvät runot.

****A/N:**** Näitä pätkiä pyöri aina välillä päässäni ja kun trilogia tuli äskettäin TV:stä, niin minussa heräsi ajatus siitä, että keräisin pätkät yhteen ja yrittäisin saada niistä toimivan? kokonaisuuden. Pätkät sijoittuvat elokuvien kohtauksiin luoden haltiamaisen sivujuonen.

Palaute on aina mukava yllätys.

* * *

><p>Prologi<p>

Saliin kadonneiden kaksosten  
>syntyi puol'haltia,<br>tyttö Melian sukua.

Hiuksensa ol' hiiltä,  
>ihonsa kuunvalkea,<br>korvansa muotoa haltia.

Ihmissuvulta silmänsä sai  
>ja niissä ol' kaksi sävyä,<br>aamurusko ja iltahämärä.

Vuodet kulki eteenpäin  
>ja neidoksi kasvoi tyttö tuo,<br>jonka ääni ol' suloinen vuo.

Se soljui pitkin vuoria,  
>muisteli vanhoja,<br>kujersi kutsuja.

Ja väet kuunteli laulua,  
>joka valui syyspisaroina,<br>putoili lumihahtuvina.

Soi raikkaana kuin kevätnurmi,  
>kesän tavoin lämmitti,<br>aikoja synkkiä valaisi.

Tuli Aika Kolmas  
>ja neito kutsuttiin<br>kuninkaan luo Edorasiin.

Oli paha läpäissyt korvat,  
>myrkky pimentänyt mielen,<br>loitsu vanhentanut miehen.

Saapui neito salihin  
>ja istui viereen nuokkuvan kuninkaan<br>aloittaen laulunsa ihanan.

Se sytytti salin kynttilät,  
>hurmas joka kuulijan,<br>jopa kuningas osoitti huomiotaan.

Mut laulua vahvempi  
>ol' taika käärmekielisen<br>ja se voitti neitosen.

Säilyi verho silmissä miehen,  
>ei herännyt hän unestaan<br>ja toivo häipyi omistaan.

Neito häviönsä tunnusti  
>vaan ei luopunut uskostaan<br>saada kuningas vielä unestaan.

Ja iloksi kuninkaan lasten  
>päätti neito jäädä Edorasiin,<br>muutti asumaan Meduseldin saliin.

Ja siellä laulaa yhäkin  
>lupausta paremmasta,<br>toivoa tulevasta.


	2. Luku 1

En omista THS:n hahmoja enkä tapahtumia. Haltiakieliset lauseet on kopioitu suoraan netistä.

A/N: 1. luku ajoittuu hetkeen ennen Edorasin väen saapumista Ämyrinlinnaan.

* * *

><p>Aurinko paistoi hohtavan siniseltä taivaalta, linnut visersivät, ilma huokui kukkien tuoksua. Oli niin kaunista, että laulatti.<p>

Mutta tunteesta huolimatta mustan hevosensa kylkeen nojaava puolhaltianeito, Azaila, ei laulanut; ei nyt, sillä hän oli tullut niitylle nauttimaan lintujen laulusta, kukkien kuiskeesta, heinien huminasta, kaikista muista mahdollisista äänistä paitsi omastastaan.

Sillä hän oli alkanut kyllästymään omaan äänensä, niin runsaasti se oli viime aikoina kaikunut Edorasissa luoden toivoa ja rauhaa niitä kaipaaville, antaen rohkeutta ja voimaa niitä etsiville.  
>Hän oli laulanut tuoreen avioparin onnelle, poismenneen muistolle, lapsille unilauluja ja laululeikkejä.<br>Ja kaikki olivat ihastelleet ja kiitelleet hänen laulujaan, kaikki paitsi yksi.

Yhä oli Rohanin kuningas kuuro Azailan sanoille, joita neito oli laulanut hiljaa ja kovaa. Sanat olivat kertoneet voitokkaista taisteluista ja sankareista, joita kotona juhlittiin. Oli ollut lauluja rakkaudesta ja kaipuusta, vihasta ja petturuudesta, mutta kuihtuneen kuninkaan silmissä oli säilynyt horros ja hänen korvansa olivat säilyneet avoimina vain neuvonantajansa katalille sanoille, jotka myrkyn tavoin tuhosivat ennen niin mahtavan hallitsijan mieltä.

Sillä mahtava mies kuningas Théoden oli ollut, olihan Azaila viettänyt tuntikausia Meduseldin kirjastossa lukien kuninkaan rohkeudesta ja viisaudesta, kuullut hänen hyvyydestään neito Éowyniltä ja taistelutaidoistaan nuorukaisilta Éomeriltä ja Théodredilta.

Se kuningas Théoden oli ollut suvulleen kunniaksi, mutta nykyään hän oli vain sätkynukke, jota Griman käskyt liikuttivat.

Azailaa puistatti ajatuskin Grimasta, miehestä, jonka iljettävä ulkomuoto etoi häntä, ja joka aina tilaisuuden tullen pyrki onnistui yllättämään jomman kumman Medusalemin neidoista, Azailan tai Éowyn, heidän ollessa yksin.

__- Nai Ungoliant meditha le, Grima! __Azaila sylki sanat suustaan niin raivoisasti, että hevonen hänen allaan liikahti levottomasti ja nosti päänsä maasta.

__- Goheno nin__, Azaila pyysi ratsultaan anteeksi ja silitti sitä rauhoittavasti.

- Ei ollut tarkoitus häiritä sinua, mutta se ällötys saa minut kiukun partaalle, hän jatkoi puheluaan ratsulleen, joka yhä piti päätään ylhäällä, mutta nyt selvästikin kuunteli jotain muuta kuin Azailaa.

- Mitä sinä kuulet? Neito kysyi huomatessaan ratsunsa jännittyneen.  
>Hän nousi ylös seisomaan sekä herkisti kuulonsa kuten oli lapsena oppinut tekemään.<br>Ja tavoitti askeiden kulkua ruohikossa.

- Keitäköhän he ovat? Azaila kysyi itsekseen ja toivoi ties monettako kertaa, että olisi perinyt haltiaisältään tarkan kuulonsa lisäksi myös haltijoille ominaisen näkökyvyn, joka kantoi paljon pidemmälle kuin ihmisten.  
>Mutta Azailan näkö, kuten hänen eriväriset silmänsäkin, olivat peräisin hänen ihmisäidiltään ja siihen hänen oli tyytyminen.<p>

Azaila ei kuitenkaan välittänyt odottaa siihen asti, että tulijat saapuisivat mäen päälle näkyviin vaan hän lähti kulkemaan kohti ääniä ratsunsa perässään.

Askeleita oli paljon, mutta niiden kulku oli rauhallista, joten Azaila ei uskonut heidän olevan vihollisia. Ja pian hän jo näkikin lähestyvän joukon ja tunnisti heidät Edorasin väeksi.  
>- Mihin he kaikki ovat matkalla? Azaila ihmetteli ja jäi odottamaan väen saapumista luokseen.<p>

- Azaila! Taivaan kiitos, että olet vielä täällä, Éowyn huokaisi tullessaan Azailan luo. - Pelkäsin jo, että tiemme eivät risteäisi ja päästyäsi Edorasiin löytäisit vain aution kaupungin.  
>- Aution? Azaila kysyi.<br>- Niin, Éowyn vastasi ja pyyhki hiuksiaan pois kasvoiltaan. - Eno evakuoi koko kaupungin.  
>- Evakuoi? Azaila kysyi silmät pyöreinä. - Miksi ihmeessä? Jotain Griman juonia taas, vai? Hän kysyi mutta Éowyn pudisti päätään ja sanoi lyhyesti: - Ei.<br>- Vaan? Azaila uteli ja häntä ihmetytti, että joutui kiskomaan sanoja Éowyn suusta.  
>- Kerron sinulle koko tarinan samalla, kun jatkamme kulkuamme Ämyrinlinnaan, Éowyn vastasi ja veti Azailan mukaansa.<p>

Matka niityltä linnalle taittui Éowyn puhuessa ja Azailan kuunnellessa. Ja harvoin Azaila oli kuullut yhteen aamuun mahtuneen niin paljon asioita kuin Éowyn kertoi sinä aamuna tapahtuneen.

Osan tiedoista Azaila otti ilolla vastaan, päällimmäisenä niistä oli kuningas Théoden vapautuminen Griman verkosta ja iljetyksen itsensä häätö pois Edorasista, mutta tieto Théodredin kuolemasta satutti Azailan sydäntä. Sillä Edorasiin saapumisestaan asti Azaila oli saanut nuorukaiselta oppitunteja miekkailu- ja hevostaidoissa ja heidän välilleen oli kehittynyt ystävyyssuhde.  
>Azaila suri myös kuningas Théodenia, joka oli joutunut kohtaamaan pahimman, minkä eteen isät ja äidit saattoivat joutua: hautaamaan ainoan lapsensa.<p>

Eivätkä huonot uutiset loppuneet siihen vaan Éowyn kertoi Rautapihaa isännöivän Sarumanin liittoutuneen Sauronin kanssa ja jälleen kerran joutuisivat Keski-Maan vapaat kansat puolustautumaan mustaa ruhtinasta vastaan.

- Sanoit tiedot tuonneen nelihenkisen airueen, Azaila sanoi. - Keitä muita siihen kuului kuin enoasi auttanut velho? Azaila kysyi saadakseen ajatuksiinsa jotain muuta kuin sotaa ja kuolemaa.

- Velhon lisäksi mukana on kääpiöksi yllättävän hauska mies, Gimli Glóinin pojaksi häntä sanoivat, Éowyn vastasi. - Vakavakatseisen haltian nimi on Legolas, hän on Synkmetsän prinssi ja sitten on vielä Aragorn, itsensä Arathornin poika, Éowyn jatkoi ja Azaila kuuli, kuinka neidon ääni muuttui hänen lausuessaan Arathornin pojan nimen.

Azaila vilkaisi vierellään kulkevaa neitoa ja näki hänen kasvoillaan haaveilevan ilmeen.  
>Aranthonin poika oli tainnut tehdä vaikutuksen Éowyyn, Azaila mietti.<p>

Sitten Éowynin mainitsema haltija valtasi Azailan mielen.

Synkmetsän Legolas, Azaila toisti vaiti itselleen ja muisti Synkmetsän sijaitsevan Rohanin koillispuolella ja prinssin nimenkin mainittaneen Haltioiden aikakirjoissa, mutta haltijasta itsestään ei Azailalla ollut mitään tietoa.

Kaukana on haltia kotoaan, jos olen minäkin, Azaila mietti ja salli itselleen lyhyen muistelohetken hiljaiseloa viettävästä kotikaupungistaan, sen kivisistä kaduista ja rakennuksista, jotka heräsivät aamuihin utuun kietotuneina, kunnes auringon voima ajoi sumun pois ja valo tulvi sisään jokaisesta ovi- ja ikkuna-aukosta.  
>Hän ulotti ajatuksensa kotinsa saleihin ja huoneisiin, joissa oli syntynyt ja kasvanut seuranaan vain kourallinen väkeä, mutta sitäkin enemmän tarinoita ja lauluja.<br>Ja aivan pienen hetken ajan hän salli mieleensä nousta kuvan rakastamastaan miehestä.  
><em><em>- Belain na le, Ada<em>_, Azaila kuiskasi isälleen siunauksen.

- Lopultakin! Helmin Syvänne on tuolla. Olemme turvassa! Väkijoukosta kuului huudahduksia ja Azaila nosti katseensa kohti linnaketta, joka hohti hopeisena virran ja vuoren välissä.

* * *

><p><em><em>Nai Ungoliant meditha le, Grima!<em>_ = Ungoliant syököön sinut, Grima!  
><em><em>Goheno nin<em>_ = Anna anteeksi  
><em><em>Belain na le, Ada<em>_ = Olkoon Valar kanssanne, Isä


	3. Luku 2

En omista muuta kuin OC:n

A/N: 2. luvussa miehet ovat palanneet hukkien hyökkäyksen jälkeen Ämyrinlinnaan ja Legolas suree Aragornia.

* * *

><p>Legolas istui yhdessä Ämyrinlinnan useista huoneista kykenemättä vieläkään ymmärtämään ihmisystävänsä kuolemaa.<p>

Gimli oli aluksi pysytellyt Legolasin seurassa ja yrittänyt lohduttaa häntä, mutta lohduttajan osa oli ollut vaikeaa jurolle kääpiölle ja lopulta Legolas oli pyytänyt tätä poistumaan vedoten haluunsa olla yksin.

Sillä yksin ollessaan Legolasin ei tarvinnut ylläpitää mielikuvaa urheasta ja tyynestä prinssistä, vaan hän saattoi antaa luvan tunteilleen; uupumukselle, surulle, kaipuulle... pelolle...

- Ei! Haltia huudahti itselleen ja pudisti päätään. Hän ei saanut pelätä. Ei. Sillä se, joka pelkäisi, olisi altis pahan vaikutukselle. Eikä Legolas tahtonut joutua pahan valtaan.

Saadakseen ajatuksena muualle Legolas puristi käsiään yhteen niin voimallisesti, että tunsi kämmeniensä suojissa olevan riipuksen terävien reunojen uppoutuvan ihoonsa, mutta sekään ei helpottanut hänen oloaan, ei kyennyt peittämään tuskaa, jota hän tunsi menetettyään hänelle niin rakkaan ihmisen, ei auttanut unohtamaan -

- Olen pahoillani toverinne puolesta, sanoi lempeän matala ääni ja nostaessaan katseensa ylös, kohti ääntä, Legolas näki huoneen oviaukossa neidon, jonka yötäkin mustemmat hiukset loivat vahvan kontrastin tämän kalpeille kasvoille.

Legolas mietti, oliko neito ollut oviaukossa pitkäänkin, ja jos oli ollut, niin oliko neito nähnyt, kuinka epätoivo oli uhannut Legolasia.  
>Samassa hän myös ymmärsi, ettei ollut vastannut neidon osanottoon, mutta kykenemättä lausumaan sanoja Legolas vain nyökkäsi hitaasti neidolle ja laski katseensa käsiinsä yrittäen samalla turhaan niellä kuristavaa tunnetta kurkustaan.<p>

- Kertovat hänen olleen urhea mies ja teidän hyvä ystävänne, neito sanoi ja Legolas kuuli neidon askeltavan luokseen.  
>Samean roosan värinen kangas levittäytyi maahan ja peitti osaksi Legolasin jalkineet neidon kyykistyessä hänen eteensä ja hento ruusun tuoksu leijaili haltian nenään.<br>- Ei ole mikään häpeä surra häntä, neito jatkoi laskien hennot kätensä Legolasin käsille puristaen niitä myötätuntoisesti.

Neidon kosketus oli yhtä pehmeä kuin oli äänensäkin ja Legolasista tuntui siltä, kuin kosketuksesta olisi virrannut lämpöä ja voimaa häneen. Hän tunsi olonsa kevenevän ja hengityksensä kulkevan vapaammin, jopa kireys rinnassa tuntui helpottavan.

Liian pian neito kuitenkin irroitti otteensa, nousi ylös ja lähti kulkemaan poispäin.  
>Ja kuin harmaan viitan tavoin, suru hiipi jälleen Legolasin ylle, peittäen alleen sen kaiken helpotuksen tunteen, jonka neito oli kosketuksellaan onnistunut luomaan.<p>

- On minun syyni, että hän on kuollut, Legolas sanoi äänensä vavahtaen ja kuuli etääntyvien askeleiden pysähtyvän.  
>- Minun olisi pitänyt taistella hänen vierellään, hän jatkoi ja nyt kun hän oli suunsa kerran avannut, niin loputkin sanat pääsivät ilmoille.<br>- Minun olisi pitänyt huomata, että Aragorn oli niin lähellä reunaa, että oli vaarassa pudota, mutta minä vain keskityin ampumaan nuoliani hukkiin, Legolas parahti ja painoi päänsä käsiinsä.

Nahan kosketus kivistä lattiaa vasten kertoi neidon palaavan takaisin Legolasin luo ja neito kyykistyi jälleen haltian eteen.  
>Kädet laskeutuivat kuin siivet Legolasin poskille ja kohottivat hänen kasvonsa.<p>

- Ette saa syyttää itseänne ystävänne kuolemasta, neito lausahti hiljaa. - Olitte keskellä taistelua, alakynnessä vielä, eikä ystävänne ollut mikään pieni lapsi, joka oli määrätty suojiinne. Hän, kuten kaikki te, jotka olitte kummuilla, oli kokenut soturi, ja hän kuoli sankarin tavoin; taistelun keskellä.

Neidon sanat onnistuivat jälleen kannustamaan Legolasia ja hän huomasi janoavansa niitä lisää. Hän tahtoi tuntea, kuinka ne satoivat hänen päälleen, kuin luonnon herättävä kevätsade harmaan talven jälkeen.

- Jätimme hänen ruumiinsa sinne, Legolas sanoi ja vaikka hänen äänensä oli yhä katuva, siinä oli uusi vivahde.  
>- Meidän olisi pitänyt jäädä etsimään hänen ruumistaan, Legolas jatkoi huomaten samalla neidon eriväriset silmät, joiden katse kehoitti häntä jatkamaan.<br>- Hän on... oli sentään Aragorn, Arathornin poika ja tuleva kuningas, Legolasin ääni hiipui loppua kohden neidon käsien laskeutuessa Legolasin kasvoilta hänen yhteen liitettyjen käsiensä päälle ja avasivat ne paljastaen Iltatähden, riipuksen, jonka Arwen oli Arathornin pojalle antanut.

Neito katseli hetken riipusta ja nosti sitten katseensa takaisin Legolasiin.  
>- Ette siis nähneet hänen ruumistaan? Neito kysyi tyynesti.<br>- Emme, Legolas vastasi ja pudisti hiljaa päätään katseensa lukittuna neidon silmiin.  
>Kuin meripihkaa ja liuskekiveä, Legolas mietti neidon eriväristen silmien sävyjä.<p>

- Meilläpäin, neito sanoi lähestulkoon reippaalla äänellä keskeyttäen Legolasin mietteet, - on tapana sanoa, ettei henkeä voi haudata ilman ruumista.

Legolas hämmentyi neidon kepeästi lausumista sanoista ja katsoi tätä epäröiden. Hän huomasi myös, että neidon huulilla leikki pieni hymy ja se ihmetytti häntä lisää.  
>Kuinka neito saattoi hymyhuulin lausua hänelle toivon sanoja, kun niihin ei ollut mitään syytä?<p>

Aivan kuin neito olisi lukenut Legolasin ajatukset hymy neidon huulilla hiipui, mutta ei kuitenkaan hävinnyt kokonaan.  
>Neito laski katseensa Legolasin silmistä ja nosti toisen kätensä Legolasin rinnalle.<p>

- Sydämenne ääni ei ole yhtä vahva kuin se oli ennen, tai te ette kuuntele sitä enää, neito lausahti hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen. - Ennen uskoitte ettekä pelänneet, nyt pelkäätte ettekä jaksa edes toivoa; Legolas, Thrandulin poika, Synkmetsän prinssi, neito jatkoi lähes tulkoon toruvalla äänellä.

Jos haltiat punastuisivat, niin Legolas olisi nyt tehnyt niin.  
>Neidon kevyet sanat, jotka syyttivät häntä, Synkmetsän prinssiä pelkuriksi, joka oli hävittänyt toivonsa, osuivat Legolasia suoraan sydämeen.<br>Sillä tottahan ne olivat; ensimmäisen kerran koko matkan aikana Legolas tiesi toivonsa olleen hiipumassa ja pelko tulevasta oli kuiskinut hänen korviinsa.

- Mutta ei pidä huolehtia, neito ehti sanomaan Legolasia. - Pelkonne tulee häviämään ja uskotte jälleen, neito lausahti ja nousi ylös. - Ehkä jopa enemmän kuin ennen, hän lisäsi vielä salaperäisesti ennenkuin lähti pois huoneesta Legolasin katseen seuratessa hänen kulkuaan aina ovelle asti.

Ja juuri kun neito hävisi ovesta haltian tarkat korvat kuulivat linnan pääovien avautuvan ja tuttujen askeleiden kulkevan linnan käytävällä.  
>Legolas ponkaisi ylös tuolistaan ja juoksi pois huoneesta suoraan Aragornin eteen.<p> 


	4. Luku 3

Omistan vain Azailan.

****A/N:**** 3. luvun ajankohtana on hetki ennen Helmin Syvänteen taistelun alkua.

* * *

><p>Azaila kulki kohti Ämyrinlinnan pääovia.<br>Linna oli hiljainen naisten ja lasten siirryttyä luolien suojiin edessä olevan taistelun takia, mutta Azaila ei halunut sinne vielä mennä, koska luolien ilma oli raskasta hengittää ja siellä oleva hämäryys vaikeaa kestettävää, joten Azaila oli päättänyt siirtyä luoliin vasta pakon edessä.

Hän saapui oville ja pujahti niistä ulos. Yksi sotilaista katsahti häneen, mutta tuntiessaan Azailan sotilas vain nyökkäsi hänelle ja antoi hänen olla.

Azaila istahti kivisille portaille ja veti keuhkoihinsa raikasta ulkoilmaa toivoen, että voisi varastoida sitä luolissa vietettävää yötä varten. Yötä, jota hän ei edes halunut ajatella eikä kuvitella sen mukanaan tuomia kauheuksia.

Rauhoittaaksen mieltänsä Azaila otti vyöltään soittimensa ja asetti sen leukaansa vasten.  
>Päivän pimennettyä oli taisteluun valmistautumisen äänet sekä puuhat hiljentyneet ja ilma oli täyttynyt odotuksesta, minkä Azaila tiesi koettelevan sotilaiden mieliä.<p>

Puhaltaessaan soittimeensa ja pehmeän, huilumaisen äänen täyttäessä ilman Azaila toivoi sointujen ainakin hetkeksi keventävän jokaisen niitä kuulevan mieltä.

Kevyt tuulahdus tarttui rauhalliseen sävelmään ja lähti kuljettamaan sitä pitkin linnan pihaa ja käytäviä ulottuen jokaiseen huoneeseen ja tilaan, aina luolia myöden.

Matala, kauniin käheä sävel kulkeutui myös Legolasin ja Ämyrinlinnaan saapuneen Haldirin korviin.

- Mistä tuo musiikki tulee? Legolas kysyi Haldirilta.  
>- Ulkoa päin, Haldir vastasi hitaasti ja Legolas huomasi miehen lähes lumoutuneen musiikista.<br>- Kuulostaa taianomaiselta, Legolas lausahti yhtä vaikuttuneena ja sävelen laskiessa hän lähti seuraamaan sointuja aina pääovista ulos pihalle, jossa jokainen sotilas oli hiljaa paikoillaan eikä yksikään metallinen kalahdus häirinnyt soittoa, joka oli lähtöisin portailla istuvan neidon soittimesta.

Legolas astui hiljaa lähemmäksi neitoa varoen häiritsemästä tätä ja huomasi, että oli jo kerran tavannut neidon.

Mustat hiukset, jotka silloin olivat valuneet vapaina, olivat nyt paksulla letillä paljastaen neidon siron niskan. Yksittäisiä hiussuortuvia oli karannut letistä ja kevyt ilmavirta pyöritti niitä neidon kasvoilla, joiden rauhallista ilmettä suljetut silmänsä tehostivat.

Yhtä vaalea kuin oli kasvojensa ihokin, oli väri neidon käsivarsilla, jotka mekon leveät, alas valahtaneet hihansuut olivat paljastaneet aina kyynärpäitä myöden.

Neidon pitkät sormet pitelivät puista soitinta hellästi otteessaan ja Legolas muisti, miltä niiden kosketus oli tuntunut hänen käsillään ja kasvoillaan, kuinka niistä oli johtunut häneen lämpöä ja voimaa, aivan kuten sanoistakin, joita neito oli huuliltaan lausunut, ja musiikistaan, jota neito parhaillaan tarjoili.

Neidon rinta kohosi äkisti hänen täyttäessään keuhkonsa ilmalla ja laskeutui hitaasti ilman kulkiessa hänen raollaan olevien huulten välistä soittimeen, josta soljui ilmaan tuo kaunis kappale, nyt vähitellen hiljentyen ja lopulta vaieten tyystin.

- Soitatte kauniisti, totesi ääni Azailan takaa, kun huilun viimeinen sointu oli vaimentunut.

Azaila kurkisti olkansa yli ja näki saman haltian, jolle oli suonut lohdutuksen sanoja tämän surressa ystäväänsä.  
>- Kiitos sanoistanne, prinssi Legolas, Azaila sanoi ja huomasi haltian kasvoille nousevan pienen hymyn Azailan muistaessa hänet.<br>- Olkaa hyvä, haltia sanoi ja käveli lähemmäksi. - Vaikkakin sana kaunis on aivan liian mitätön sana kuvailemaan soittoanne, neito...?  
>- Azaila, Azaila vastasi haltian kysymykseen, joka ilmeni miehen kohotettuina kulmina.<br>- Azaila? Haltia toisti hänen nimensä ihmeissään ja istui Azailan vierelle katseensa hänessä. - Suokaa anteeksi ihmettelyni, mutta Azailahan on haltiakielinen nimi, mies sanoi.  
>- Niin on, Azaila vastasi laittaessaan huilunsa takasin vyölleen. - Olen isäni puolelta haltia, äitini oli ihminen.<br>- Oli? Haltia toisti taas ja vakavoittui sitten. - Olen pahoillani menetyksestänne, hän lisäsi hiljaisella äänellä.  
>- Kiitos, Azaila vastasi.<p>

- Anteeksi uteliaisuuteni, haltia jatkoi lyhyen tauon jälkeen, - mutta mistä päin isänne suku on?  
>- Kotini on Harmaissa Satamissa, Azaila vastasi lyhyesti. - Äitini oli täältäpäin ja enoni -<p>

Pidemmälle Azaila ei päässyt, sillä hänen korviinsa kantautui metallin kalske ja raskas kulku. Hän käänsi äkillisesti päänsä Rautapihan suuntaan, nousi jaloilleen ja tunsi ihollaan juoksevat väreet. Sivusilmällä hän näki myös haltian nousseen ylös ja katsovan samaan suuntaan.

- Ovatko ne... Azaila kysyi kykenemättä sanomaan ääneen aikomaansa nimeä.  
>- Sarumanin joukot? Haltia kysyi ja käänsi vakavan katseensa Azailaan. - Ovat, haltia vastasi synkästi.<br>- Niitähän on tuhatmäärin, Azaila äänähti tyrmistyneenä ja käänsi katseensa haltiaan. - Kuinka meillä on mitään mahdollisuuksia? Azaila kysyi tältä.  
>- Meidän täytyy vain taistella ja toivoa, haltia totesi.<br>- Toivoa mitä? Azaila kuiskasi. - Ihmettäkö?  
>- Sitä, että pystymme pitämään puolemme Gandalfin ja Éomerin tuloon asti, haltia vastasi.<br>- He ovat siis tulossa? Milloin? Azaila kysyi toiveikkaana.  
>- Aamun sarastaessa, haltia vastasi hiljaa ja Azaila ymmärsi nyt syyn haltian vakavuuteen; heidän mahdollisuudet selvitä yön yli olivat hyvin vähäiset.<p>

- Anteeksi, mutta minun on nyt mentävä, Legolas sanoi neito Azailalle ja näki tämän kohottaneen peloissaan kätensä rinnalleen.  
>- Menkää, menkää toki, neito vastasi kääntyneenä Legolasia päin ja lisäsi sitten: <em><em>- No galu govad gen.<em>_

Haltiakielisten sanojen koskettamina Legolas otti neito Azailaa kädestä ja toi sen lähelle kasvojaan.  
><em><em>- Gen hannon<em>_, hän lausui ja painoi huulensa neidon rystysille ennen kuin pyyhälsi sisälle linnaan.

* * *

><p><em><em>- No galu govad gen.<em>_ = Olkoot siunaukset mukananne.  
><em><em>- Gen hannon<em>_ = Kiitän teitä.


	5. Luku 4

A/N: Nyt ollaan Meduseldissä juhlimassa.

* * *

><p>Legolas seisoi Meduseldin juhlasalissa ja seurasi katseellaan salissa kulkevaa neito Azailaa.<br>Haltia oli juuri aikeissa lähteä tervehtimään neitoa, kun tämän eteen tuli mies, joka sai neidon mukaansa tanssilattialle.

- Tiukasti pidätte silmällä neito Azailaa, Legolas kuuli vierelleen saapuneen Éomerin virkkaavan hänelle. - Vaan eipä silti, kyllähän hänessä silmä lepää, Éomer jatkoi ja Legolas puri hampaansa yhteen, jotta ei olisi käskenyt kuninkaan sukulaista pitämään ajatuksiaan itsellään.

- Taidatte olla aika vakava tapaus, Éomer jatkoi yksinpuheluaan Legolasin vieressä. - Vai onko se luonteenomaista teille haltioille?  
>- Ei ole, Legolas vastasi lyhyesti ja narskautti hampaitaan, kun neito Azailan tanssipari kieputti neitoa ympäri niin, että tämä sekosi askeleissaan ja olisi kaatunut, ellei tanssittajansa olisi ottanut hänestä otetta ja vetänyt lähelleen.<p>

- Vai niin, Éomer lausahti huvittuneesti ja Legolas tiesi miehen havainneen hänen reaktionsa siihen, mitä tanssilattialla tapahtui.  
>- Kuulkaapa haltiaprinssi, Éomer sanoi tuttavallisesti ja laski kätensä Legolasin olalle. - Minäpä tiedän, mikä teidät rentouttaa, Éomer jatkoi ja pyysi Legolasia mukaansa.<br>Uteliaisuuttaan Legolas seurasi Éomeriä ja löysi itsensä mestari Gimlin kanssa juomapelistä, joka päättyisi vasta toisen pelaajan tipahdettua pois pelistä.

Éomer ojensi Legolasille kolpakon eikä haltia kyennyt muuta kuin juomaan sen tyhjäksi mestari Gimlin tehdessä samoin ja sen jälkeen tuopit toistensa perään kumoutuivat Legolasin ja Gimlin kurkkuihin, kunnes olut vei kääpiöstä voiton ja tämä kupsahti sammuneena lattialle.  
>- Peli päättyi, Legolas tuumasi asiasta Éomerille hieman huvittuneena kääpiöstä, joka kuorsasi lattialla.<p>

- Entä miten on tanssikuntonne laita? Kysyi kepeä ääni Legolasin takaa. - Onko sekin päättynyt vai vieläkö kykenette tanssittamaan neitoa?  
>- Tanssi luonnistuu haltialta aina, Legolas vastasi neito Azailalle, joka oli tullut Legolasin vierelle, ja tarjosi tälle käsivartensa.<p>

Neidon tartuttua ojennettuun käsivarteen Legolas johdatti hänet tanssilattialle ja kuin tilauksesta soittajat vaihtoivat iloisen reelin rauhalliseen tanssiin.  
>Legolas laski kätensä neidon selälle ja veti hänet lähemmäksi itseään. Neito Azaila puolestaan laittoi toisen kätensä Legolasin olalle ja kuin itsestään heidät vapaat kätensä liittyivät yhteen.<p>

- Onnistuitte näpäyttämään Éomeria nenälle, neito Azaila virkkoi hitaiden askeleiden tahdissa. - Minun täytyy myöntää, että kun näin teidät pelissä kääpiön kera, niin pelkäsin pahinta, heillehän kun olut maistuu. Mutta näkyi se maistuvan teillekin, neito jatkoi ja äänensä sävystään Legolas päätteli, ettei neitokaan kuivin suin ollut iltaansa viettänyt.

- Ikävää, jos aiheutin teille huolta, neito Azaila, Legolas pahoitteli.  
>- Pelkkä Azaila pyydän, neito lausahti ja loi viipyvän katseensa Legolasiin. - Kukaan ystävistäni ei neidoittele eikä teitille minua.<br>- Enkä minä ole prinssi ystävilleni... Azaila, Legolas vastasi ja sai palkakseen suloisen hymyn, joka saatteli neidon sanoja: - Sopii minulle, Legolas.

Sointuva tapa, jolla Azaila lausui Legolasin nimen, sai haltian hämilleen ja hän melkeinpä tallasi neidon varpaille, mutta jos Azaila huomasinkin sen, niin hän ei osoittanut sitä, vaan seurasi luottavaisena Legolasia aina tanssin loppuun asti.

- Vieläkö jatkamme? Legolas kysyi eikä ollut lainkaan pahoillaan siitä, että Azaila tahtoi mielummin siirtyä ulos kuin jatkaa taas vauhdikkaaksi palanneen tanssin pyörteissä.

Yön hämärä oli levittänyt verhonsa Edorasin ylle ja kaikkialla vallitsi hiljaisuus, jota vain juhlien äänet rikkoivat.  
>- Yhtä kaunista kuin aina ennenkin, Azaila lausahti heidän seistessään tasanteella. - Aivan kuin mikään ei olisi muuttunut vaan eläisimme edelleen rauhassa täysin tietämättöminä vuorien takana olevista uhista.<br>- Joista toinen on jo voitettu, Legolas vastasi yrittäen piristää Azailaa, jonka ääni oli saanut tumman sävyn.  
>- Voitettu kyllä, Azaila sanoi äänensä yhä apeana, - mutta millä hinnalla? Kymmeniä lapsia on ilman isiään, sama määrä vaimoja on ilman miehiään. Monet vanhemmista ovat menettäneet poikansa, jopa kuningaskin omansa, Azaila jatkoi päätään pudistaen.<p>

- Taistelut vaativat aina veronsa, Legolas vastasi Azailan sanoihin. - Jokainen, joka tarttuu aseeseen tietää sen. Mutta yllämme vaanivassa uhassa on myös... hyvät puolensa, Legolas sanoi toivoen kykenevänsä keventämään tunnelmaa.

- Kansoja on taas yhdistynyt, Legolas selitti ajatustaan Azailalle, jonka kasvoilla oli nyt kysyvä ilme. - Haldir toi jousiampujansa mukanaan Helmin taisteluun, Fangornin metsän Entit tuhosivat Rautapihan ja Huornit Uruk-hait, Legolas sanoi ja sai palkakseen hymähdyksen, jossa oli iloinen sävy.

- Puhumattakaan siitä, että sen myötä on haltia päätynyt taistelemaan kääpiön rinnalla, Azaila lausahti huvittuneena,  
>- Niin, Legolas vastasi ja siirsi sormillaan Azailan kasvoille karanneen hiussuortuvan tämän korvan taakse. - Ja tuskin mekään olisimme tavanneet ilman tätä kaikkea, Legolas jatkoi lempeästi sormiensa liukuessa hidasta matkaansa pitkin neidon leukapieltä jääden lopulta lepäämään neidon leukaa vasten.<p>

Niin sileä, niin vaalea, Legolas ajatteli Azailan ihosta, kun äkillinen tunne siitä, että heitä tarkkailtiin, sai Legolasin vetäytymään kauemmas neidosta ja siirtämään huomionsa vuorille.

- Mitä nyt? Azaila kuiskasi Legolasin tarkkaillessa vuoria.  
>- En oikein tiedä, Legolas vastasi hitaasti. - Mutta meidän on parasta siirtyä sisälle, hän jatkoi ja ohjasi Azailan oville vilkuillen samalla taakseen.<p>

- En taida enää välittää juhlinnasta, Azaila sanoi heidän päästyään sisälle. - Päivä on ollut pitkä ja huomenna paljon tehtävää... Taidan mennä huoneeseeni ja nukkumaan.  
>- Siinä tapauksessa sallinet minun saattaa sinut, Legolas sanoi, sillä hän ei tahtonut vielä erota neidosta, ei nyt, kun he olivat päässeet askeleen lähemmäksi toisiaan.<br>- Sopii, Azaila vastasi selvästikin ilahtuneena Legolasin ehdotuksesta ja yhdessä he lähtivät kulkemaan kohti talon makuutilojen osaa.

Mutta vaikka he kulkivatkin samaa matkaa, he olivat vaiti.  
>Legolas yritti miettiä jotain sanottavaa mutta liian pian Azaila pysähtyi vankan puuoven viereen ja sanoi: - Huoneeni on tässä. - Kiitos seurastasi, Legolas, neito jatkoi ja nojautui selkä ovea vasten.<p>

__- Glassen__, Legolas vastasi Azailalle ja peitti surunsa siitä, että heidän oli aika erota.  
>Hän kumarsi neidolle pienesti, kun neito samassa liikahti häntä päin ja painoi höyhenen kevyen suukon Legolasin huulille saaden <em>Legolasin silmät laajenemaan hämmästyksestä.<em>

_- Mara lome_, Azaila kuiskasi ujo hymy huulillaan ja pujahti huoneeseensa.

Jäätyään yksin käytävälle Legolas seisoi Azailan huoneen oven takana vielä tovin kasvoillaan epäuskoinen ilme.  
>Oliko Azaila todellakin suukottanut häntä? Ja vielä huulille? Legolas mietti ja nuolaisi huuliaan maistaen niissä vain oluen maun.<br>Mutta pieni ääni hänen sisällään kuiskasi: __- Tancave.__

* * *

><p><em><em>Glassen<em>_ - Ilo on minun puolellani.  
><em><em>Mara lome<em>_ - Hyvää yötä  
><em><em>Tancave<em>_ - Kyllä vain.


	6. Luku 5

Ainakin sen mukaan, mitä lukijalaskuri näyttää, niin tekstini on löytänyt lukijoita. Mukavaa, mutta vielä mukavampaa olisi tietää, mitä ajatuksia tekstini herättää.

A/N: Juhlien jälkeistä aamupäivää eletään.

* * *

><p>Pieni lintu sirkutti kielensä solmuun viihdyttäessään avoimen ikkunan ääressä kirjaansa lukevaa Azailaa ja sai palkakseen pieniä murusia hänen leivästään. Syötyään ne lintu lehahti lentoon ja hävisi taivaan sineen.<p>

Sineen, jonka sävy palautti Azailan mieleen Legolasin katseen, ja Azaila vajosi, ties monettako kertaa sen aamun aikana, viime illan muistoihin.

Azaila kävi läpi heidän yhteisen tanssinsa, muisti haltian käden hellän painon selässään ja ennen kaikkea, tämän sormien lipumisen ihollaan.

Kunpa vain viime öinen uneni olisi ollut totta, eikä vain kaipuun tuotosta, Azaila mietti kaihoisa hymy huulillaan muistellen untansa, jossa vuori ei ollut varastanut Legolasin huomiota h-hetkellä.

Vaimea koputus palautti Azailan nykyhetkeen, ja hän kulki ovelle avaaman sen. Silmänsä pyöristyivät, kun hän näki Legolasin seisovan käytävällä.  
>- Hei, Azaila lausahti.<br>- Hei, haltia vastasi. - Keskeytinkö sinut pahasti? Tämä jatkoi kevyeen sävyyn.  
>- Et, Azaila vastasi. <em><em>Ajattelin vain sinua<em>_, hänen mielensä jatkoi. - Kuinka niin? Azaila ihmetteli ääneen.  
>- Koputin jo kerran aikaisemmin, Legolas vastasi.<br>- Ai. Olin varmaan ajatuksissani, kun en kerran kuullut, Azaila vastasi haparoiden ja jotta saisi tilanteen haltuunsa, hän kysyi: - Mitä haluat?

Legolasin silmät laajenivat aavistuksen ja hän kysyi: - Mitäkö haluan? Eee..., tahtoisin puhua kanssasi, jos sinulle sopii, hän jatkoi.  
>- Totta kai, Azaila vastasi miettien samalla, mitä asiaa haltialla olisi. - Haluatko tulla sisälle puhumaan vai jatkammeko tässä? Hän kysyi avaten huoneensa oven kokonaan.<p>

Legolasin katse kulki Azailasta hänen huoneeseensa ja Azaila tunsi hänen epäröinnin.  
>- Se on ihan soveliasta, Azaila sanoi haltialle, jonka katse lensi takaisin häneen.<br>Vielä hetken haltia epäröi, mutta astui sitten askeleen lähemmäksi ja Azailan siirtyessä sivuun Legolas kulki sisälle huoneeseen.

- Istu, Azaila kehoitti Legolasia, joka seisoi hämmentyneenä keskellä huonetta, mutta päätyi lopulta istumaan sängyn päässä olevalle penkille. Azaila itse istui peilipöytänsä jakkaralle ja hetkeen kumpikaan heistä ei sanonut sanaakaan. Sitten he aloittivat molemmat yhtäaikaa, mistä seurasi hämmentynyt naurahdus kummankin suusta.

- Sinä ensin, Azaila kehoitti Legolasia.  
>- Nukuitko hyvin? Haltia kysyi pehmeästi saaden Azailan nielaisemaan.<br>- Nukuin, Azailan onnistui vastaamaan. __Näin unta sinusta, meistä__, hänen mielensä kuiski jatkoa.  
>- Entä sinä? Azaila kysyi ja haltian hymy hiipui aavistuksen.<br>- En oikeastaan, Legolas vastasi hitaasti.

Azailan tuli kylmä hänen nähdessään Legolasin ilon väistyvän.  
>- Onko jotain pahaa sitten tapahtunut? Azaila kysyi ja nousi ylös siirtyen Legolasin viereen istumaan.<p>

Haltia katsoi häntä vakavana suoraan silmiin, avasi mykkänä pari kertaa suunsa ja pudisti lopulta päätään sanoen: - En tullut puhumaan kanssasi siitä.  
>- Ihan sama, Azaila tokaisi, - mutta nyt kerrot kuitenkin siitä, mitä ikinä se sitten onkin.<p>

Legolasin ilme muuttui ensin yllättyneeksi ja sitten mietteliääksi Azailan sanojen vaikutuksesta. Azaila uskoi haltian yhä vastustelevan, mutta lopulta tämä sanoi: - Sauron tarkkaili meitä yöllä.

Azaila räpäytti silmiään pari kertaan ja muisti Legolasin oudon käytöksen tasanteella.  
>- Hänetkö sinä aistit ulkona eilen? Azaila kysyi.<br>- Kyllä. En tosin tiennyt vielä silloin, että se oli Sauron, mutta myöhemmin asia varmistui, Legolas vastasi ja kertoi lopulta Azailalle kaikki kuluneen yön tapahtumat ja seuraukset.

Legolasin vaiettua Azaila sulki silmänsä ja pudisti hiljaa päätään. Hän ei ollut kauhuissaan, eikä peloissaan, mutta mahansa pohjaan oli syntynyt ontto olo epävarman tulevaisuuden takia.

Käsi tarttui Azailan käteen puristaen sitä hellästi.  
>- Olen pahoillani, että kerroin tästä, Legolas sanoi katuvana. - En olisi saanut sälyttää tietojani harteillesi.<p>

Azaila, jonka katse siirtyi Legolasiin heidän yhteenliitetyistä käsistään, vastasi: - Ei, ei sinun tarvitse pyytää anteeksi, itsehän pyysin sinua kertomaan. Ja sitä paitsi...olen hyvilläni siitä, että kerroit tilanteen minulle. Vaikka en olekaan asettumassa taisteluun, en myöskään halua jäädä huhujen varassa pelkäämään.

- Kunpa voisin sanoa sinulle, ettei ole mitään pelättävää, mutta se olisi pelkkää valhetta, Legolas sanoi ja etsi Azailan toisenkin käden otteeseensa. - Sauronin uhka on nyt todellisempi kuin koskaan, ja vaikka en haluaisikaan myöntää, niin minäkin pelkään. Varsinkin nyt, kun..., kun sinä olet olemassa minulle, Legolas sanoi hiljaa. - Ja siitä halusinkin puhua kanssasi, haltia lisäsi vielä etsien Azailan katsetta.

Azaila veti henkeä Legolasin sanojen tähden ja tunsi sisimmässäään lämpimän ailahduksen Legolasin jatkaessa tummalla äänellä: - Minulla on tunteita sinua kohtaan. Tunteita, jotka, ottaen huomioon sen, kuinka vähän aikaa olemme vasta tunteneet toisemme, ovat hämmentävän syviä. Tunteita, joista olen vain kuullut puhuttavan ja miettinyt, että tulisinko koskaan itse niitä kokemaan. Tunteita, jotka ovat heräneet minussa vain sinun tähtesi, Azaila.

Kaikista maailman sanoista ei löytynyt sanaa kuvaamaan sitä, mitä Azaila tunsi Legolasin sanojen myötä.  
>Hänen sydämensä hakkasi rinnassa ja veri tuntui juoksevan suonissa huimaa vauhtia sinisten silmien tutkivan katseen viipyessä yhä hänen silmissään.<p>

- Tiedän, mistä puhut, Azaila vastasi Legolasille ja päätti puhua yhtä suoraan kuin haltiakin oli hänelle puhunut.  
>- Minä... olen koko aamun miettinyt sinua, meitä, muutamia, yhteisiä hetkiämme ja... tunteeni sinua kohtaan ovat paljolti samoja kuin sinun tunteesi minua kohtaan... yhtä syviä, yhtä hämmentäviä, Azaila sanoi ujosti ja käänsi katseensa pois.<p>

Ote, joka tarttui Azailaa leuasta, oli kevyt, mutta riittävä kääntämään Azailan kasvot takaisin Legolasiin.  
>- Tiedätkö, kuinka onnelliseksi minut teet sanoillasi? Legolas kysyi hiljaa ja Azailan sydän hyppi hänen rinnassaan.<br>- Jos onnistun siinä puoliksikaan niin hyvin, kuin sinä onnistut omillasi, niin taidan tietää, Azaila vastasi äänellä, joka oli tuskin kuiskausta voimakkaampi, ja hymyili ujosti.

Heidän välilleen laskeutui hiljaisuus, jonka aikana katseensa tanssivat toistensa kasvoilla; silmistä huuliin ja takaisin.  
>Azaila ei tiennyt kumpi heistä liikahti ensin, mutta pian heidän lyhyt välimatkansa kuroutui umpeen ja hän sulki silmänsä tuntiessaan Legolasin huulien koskettavan hänen huuliaan; ensin vain kevyesti hamuten, mutta suudelman pitkittyessä yhä varmemmin, yhä omistavammin.<p> 


	7. Luku 6

Kiitos Rni erittäin rakentavasta palautteesta.

Yritän jatkossa huomioida paremmin tuota nykykielen käyttöä. Paljon riippuu siitä, saanko koko tekstin kirjoitettua yhteen putkeen ja kykenen näin säilyttämään ajatukseni oikeassa sävyssä, vai joudunko välillä palaamaan arkeen ja nykykieleen.

Ja jatkoa on luvassa vielä muutaman luvun verran.

A/N: Edorasissa vietetään viimeisiä hetkiä.

* * *

><p><em><em>...En ole koskaan kuvitellut, että jostain löytyisi mies, joka saisi minut tuntemaan näin. Askeleeni ovat kevyet, lauluni on saanut aivan uuden sävyn, näen kaikessa niin paljon kauniimpaa, niin paljon parempaa.<em>_

_Tänä lyhyenä aikana, jonka olemme tunteneet, Legolas on saanut minut läpikäymään uskomattoman kirjon tunteita, etten ole edes tiennyt sellaisia olevan._  
><em>Iloitsen jokaisesta aamunkoitosta, sillä tiedän kohtaavani hänet heti aamiaisen jälkeen, ellen jopa siellä, ja suren hetkeä, jolloin aurinko laskee mailleen pakottaen meidät sisätiloihin, sillä silloin emme saa olla enää kaksin, vaan seurassamme on joukko ihmisiä. Tietysti olemme viettäneet aikaamme huoneissamme, mutta vain lyhyitä aikoja, Legolas kun pelkää ihmisten juoruavan meistä asioita, jotka eivät ole totta... paitsi minun unissani...<em>

_Kun kuulenkin Legolasin askeleet, aistin hänen tuoksunsa, tunnen katseensa itsessäni, niin minusta tuntuu, että herään, vaikka olisinkin jo hereillä._  
><em>Ja hänen kosketuksensa sitten... vasta nyt ymmärrän, miksi rakkaat isäni ja äitini niin mielellään kulkivat käsi kädessä tai kylkensä toisaan hipoen. Se tunne, kun aistii toisen ihon lämmön omalla ihollaan, kun kädet hakeutuvat yhteen ja sormet risteytyvät, se on jotain niin ihmeellistä.<em>  
><em>Puhumattakaan Legolasin suudelmista. Huulensa ovat kuin silkkiä, pehmeät ja sileät ja voisin viipyä niiden otteessa vaikka kuinka pitkään...<em>

Heikko rätinä, joka syntyy liekkien nuollessa kuivaa puuta, kantautui Azailan korviin ja sai hänet keskeyttämään päiväkirjaansa kirjoittamisen. Kirja oli hänellä aina mukana ja se oli täynnä hänen ajatuksiaan ja asioita, joita hän oli kokenut ja oppinut. Ja nyt se oli täyttymässä hyvää vauhtia Legolasista.

Ennen päiväkirjaansa kirjoittamista Azaila oli kirjoittanut kirjeen isälleen, jossa oli kertonut lyhyesti Legolasista, Keski-Maata uhkaavasta sodasta ja vaatinut isäänsä sekä setäänsä jättämään Keski- Maan vielä kun heillä olisi siihen mahdollisuus.  
>Mutta kulkiessaan ikkunaan liekkien äänten johdattelemana ja nähdessään Gondorin viimeisen kokon roihahtavan tuleen Azaila tiesi, ettei kirje koskaan päätyisi Harmaisiin Satamiin.<p>

- Minas Tirithin tulet! Merkkitulet ovat syttyneet! Aragornin ääni huusi ja hetkessä vielä äsken hiljainen kaupunki heräsi eloon.  
>Sotilaita rynnisti esiin ovista ja kaupungin väkeä kerääntyi ulos katsomaan kokkoa, joka roihui korkealla vuoren huipulla pyytäen apua Gondoriin.<p>

- Se on siis alkanut, Azaila lausahti vaiteliaana Legolasille, jonka oli aistinut tulleen hänen huoneeseensa.  
>- Kyllä, haltia vastasi lyhyesti ja tuli Azailan viereen katsomaan pihan hälinää. - Gandalf ja Pippin lähtivät kolme päivää sitten ja koska kokot syttyivät näin pian, hädän täytyy olla todellinen, Legolas sanoi.<p>

Azaila katseli merkkitulta ja ihmetteli sitä tyyneyttä, mikä hänessä vallitsi. He olivat sentään sodan alkumetreillä ja edessä olisi taistelu, johon Legolasin olisi mentävä, mutta jokin kumma voima ylläpiti Azailan uskoa siitä, että tuo taistelu ei tulisi olemaan turmaksi hänen haltialleen, hänen prinssilleen.

Azaila kääntyi katsomaan Legolasta ja antoi levollisen katseensa juosta alas pitkin haltian suoraa otsaa ja hänen puhdaslinjaista nenäänsä. Azailan katse pysähtyi hetkeksi huulille, jotka nyt olivat vailla tiukkuutta yhteen suljetut, ja jatkoi siitä edelleen leualle ja kurkulle kohdaten harmaan tunikan v-mallisen kauluksen, joka ei juurikaan suonut näkymää Legolasin kaulakuoppaa pidemmälle.

- Mitä mietit? Legolas kysyi veijarimaisesti matalan pehmeällä äänellä ja Azaila punastui jäätyään kiinni silmäilystään.  
>- En mitään, Azaila vastasi ja hakeutui haltian rintaa vasten piilottaen tältä punaisena hehkuvat kasvonsa.<p>

- Kaikki hyvin? Legolas kysyi sivellen hitaasti Azailan hiuksia.  
>- Niin kauan, kun saan olla sylissäsi, niin on, Azaila vastasi.<br>- Saatkin olla, vaikka aikojen loppuun asti, Legolas sanoi ja puristi Azailan tiukemmin syliinsä, mutta jatkoi kuitenkin kysyen: - Mutta jos pyytäisin, niin lähtisitkö nyt kotiisi Harmaisiin Satamiin? Olisit siellä kauempana vihollisesta, haltia jatkoi, kun Azaila oli nostanut kysyvät kasvonsa häneen.

- Ja kauempana sinusta, kiitos ei, Azaila vastasi pehmeästi mutta ehdottomaan sävyyn. - Haluan olla siellä missä sinäkin, jakaa kanssasi kaikki ne hetket, jotka meille suodaan ennen taistelua ja kun tiemme eroavat, jäät kuvana silmiini, makuna huulilleni ja sykkeenä sydämeeni, Azaila lausui ja ilme, joka Legolasin kasvoille nousi Azailan sanoista, kertoi haltian liikuttuneen syvästi.  
>- Kaikki elämäni vuodet huipentuivat hetkeen, jolloin sain sinut itselleni, Legolas sai vaivoin sanottua ja veti Azailan uudelleen syliinsä hautaen omat kasvonsa neidon hiuksiin.<p>

Tovin he vain nojasivat toisiinsa, kunnes kiivas koputus sai heidät siirtämään huomionsa oveen, ja koputtajan avatessa oven ominpäin, he vetäytyivät erilleen.

- Azaila! Éowyn huudahti astuessaan huoneeseen. - Aragorn kaipailee prinssi Legolasta ja sanoi hänen olevan... täällä, neito sanoi äänensä hidastuen, kun näki, että Legolas todellakin oli Azailan huoneessa.

Éowyn loi pikaisen, täynnä kysymyksiä olevan katseen Azailaan mutta kääntyi Legolasia päin, kun Legolas kiitti häntä viestin tuomisesta.  
>- Minun täytyy mennä, Legolas sanoi hieman pahoillaan Azailalle, joka nyökkäsi vastaukseksi ja viestitti katseellaan, että he näkisivät vielä.<p>

- Keskeytinkö minä äsken jotain? Éowyn kysyi varovasti Legolasin mentyä.

Azaila aikoi ensin kieltää asian, mutta päätti sitten myöntää sen.  
>- Niinkin voisi sanoa, hän vastasi ystävälleen, - mutta älä siitä huolehdi. Minä ja Legolas ehdimme kyllä viettää aikaa leirilläkin.<br>Niin ainakin toivon, Azaila lisäsi ajatuksissaan.

- Lähdet siis saattamaan miehiä leirille? Éowyn kysyi yllättäen Azailan, sillä hän oli uskonut Éowynin alkavan kyselemään Legolasista ja hänestä, ei saattomatkasta.

- Totta kai olen, Azaila vastasi ja alkoi pakata tavaroitaan, joita leirielo vaati.  
>- Hyvä, Éowyn lausahti reippaasti, - sillä tarvitsen sinulta palvelusta.<p>

Azaila vilkaisi ystäväänsä, joka jatkoi: - Uskoisin, että eno jättää leirin minun vastuulleni, mutta minä... minä aion lähteä mukaan taisteluun, joten ajattelin, että voisitko sinä vastata leiristä? Väki kuitenkin luottaa sinuun ja sinä osaat reitin Helmin Syvänteeseen, jos tarvetta on. Tosin, en tiedä, onko Helmistä mitään suojaa, kun kerran sotilaat ovat Minas Tirithissä, mutta on se ainakin hetken turva, Éowyn sanoi nopeaan tahtiin antamatta Azailalle suunvuoroa.

- Tietääkö Éomer aikeistasi? Azaila kysy Éowynin vaiettua.  
>- Ei tietenkään, neito vastasi tomerasti ja ilmeensä kertoi, ettei veljensä tulisikaan tietää asiasta. - Niin, että sopiiko se sinulle? Éowyn kysyi jo astetta kevyemmin.<br>- Kyllä se sopii, Azaila vastasi jatkaen tavaroittensa keruuta, sillä oudolla tavalla hänkin kantoi vastuuta kaupunkilaisista. Ja olihan hän ainoa, jolla oli iän tuomaa viisautta, mutta ei lapsia huollettavana.

- Hienoa, Éowyn lausahti ja istuutui Azailan sängylle viekas ilme kasvoillaan ja kysyi: - Sinä ja Legolas siis?


	8. Luku 7

A/N: Leiri on koossa ja tunnelma tiivistyy...

* * *

><p>Kuultuaan, että Edorasin naiset lähtisivät saattamaan miehiä leirille, Legolas oli ottanut uutisen vastaan tyytyväisenä, sillä hän oli uskonut, että näin hänelle ja Azailalle tarjoutuisi aikaa yhdessä oloon. Paitsi, että heidän yhteisen ajan eteen oli kurvannut Azailan keittiövuoro, joka oli pistänyt neidon, kuten muutkin naiset, keittopatojen ääreen ja huolehtimaan sotilaiden mahojen täyttämisestä.<p>

Ja sitä neito parhaillaan tekikin Legolasin kärsimättömien silmien seuraamina, haltian herkkien korvien poimiessa jokaisen neidolle suodun kohteliaisuuden ja pyynnön jäädä sulostuttamaan sotilaiden pöytiä. Nuo pyynnöt saivat Legolasin leuat kiristymään, mutta Azaila vain hymähti ehdotuksille ja jatkoi puuhiaan. Lopulta, illan jo hämärryttyä, neito riisui essunsa, etsi katseellaan Legolasin ja vinkkasi hänet seuraansa kevyellä päänliikkeellä.

Mutta samassa kuningas Theoden päätti istuutua pöytään, jossa Legolas ystävineen oli, ja aloitti pohdiskelu hyökkäystaktiikoista. Eikä Legolas, hyvin kasvatettu prinssi ja haltoiden edustaja kun oli, kehdannut lähteä pöydästä kesken kuninkaan puheen vaan lähetti Azailalle paljon puhuvan katseen, johon neito vastasi ymmärtäväisellä hymyllä ja suuntasi sitten kohti telttoja.

Vuori hohkasi synkkyyttä ja julmuutta, kosteutta ja kylmyyttä, ja se sai Azailan kietomaan kätensä ympärilleen ja nostamaan olkansa korviin paksun matkaviittansa alla.  
>- Sen julmuuden voi aistia, mutta myös sen tuskan, Azaila sanoi ennenkuin luoksensa saapunut Legolas ehti edes tervehtimään häntä. - Millainen voima saikaan heidät kieltäytymään yhteistyöstä? Kirjat kuitenkin kertovat, että kuningas oli voimallinen hallitsija, Azaila jatkoi apaattinen ihmetys äänessään.<br>- Sauronin pahuutta ei voi ymmärtää saatikka kuvitella, Legolas vastasi samalla kun kietoi kätensä Azailan ympärille ja veti hänet kiinni rintaansa lausuen: - Sinulla on kylmä.

Azaila laski takaraivonsa haltian olkaa vasten ja veti syvälle keuhkoihinsa tämän metsänraikasta tuoksua. Azaila sulki silmänsä ja sanoi: - Minulla on aina kylmä, kun olen väsynyt. Matka oli rasittava, keittiövuoro raskas ja olen nukkunut totuttua vähemmän, hän nurisi puolivakavissaan Legolasille.  
>- Miksi? Legolas kysyi hiljaa ja Azaila tunsi haltian lämpimän henkäyksen korvallaan, mikä sai hänet taivuttamaan päätänsä aavistuksen sivulle.<br>- Joku on valvottanut minua olemassaolollaan, Azaila vastasi ja laski kätensä haltian käsien päälle .  
>- Sinun olisi pitänyt sanoa valvottajallesi, että päästää sinut nukkumaan, Legolas sanoi ja Azaila huomasi haltian äänen olevan tavallista matalampi ja syvempi.<br>- Niin olisi, Azaila vastasi, - mutta mielummin valvoin hänen kanssaan, kuin nukuin yksinäni, vaikka silloinkin...  
>- Silloinkin mitä? Legolas kysyi äänensä kuuluessa nyt aivan Azailan korvan juuresta.<br>- Hän oli luonani, Azaila kuiskasi, ... unissani... niin todellisena, etten tiennyt, oliko se unta vaiko- , Azailan lause keskeytyi hänen kiivaaseen hengenvetoon, johon olivat syypäinä Legolasin viileät huulet hänen kaulansa iholla.

Neito taivutti päänsä yhä sivummalle paljastaen Legolasille lisää herkkää ihoaan ja Legolasin huulilla tuntui kaulavaltimon kiihtyvä syke hänen suukottaessaan neidon kaulan sivua. Hän veti Azailan vieläkin lähemmäs itseään suukkojensa muuttuessa suudelmiksi, jotka jättivät jälkensä Azailan ihoon, ja jotka saivat neidon ääntelehtimään ja liikahtelemaan nautinnosta.

Käsi irtautui Azailan uumalta, etsiytyi ulos viitan uumenista, tarttui Azailaa leuasta ja käänsi hänen kasvonsa kohti haltiaa ja tämän huulet tavoittivat Azailan huulet. Suudelma oli yhtä vaativa kuin se oli ollut Azailan kaulallakin ja Azaila vastasi suudelmaan samalla tunteen palolla.  
>Hän kääntyi ympäri Legolasin toisen käden otteessa, painautui kiinni haltiaan koko vartalollaan kätensä hakeutuessa tämän niskaan ja edelleen tämän hiuksiin, jotka soljuivat Azailan sormien lomitse kuin keväinen tulvavesi.<p>

- Legolas? Joku kysyi karhealla äänellä, mutta Legolas oli täysin kuuro nimelleen verensä kohistessa hänen korvissaan, sydämensä hakatessa taustalla.  
>- Legolas? Huuto kuului uudestaan, nyt jo paljon lähempää, kantautuen sekä Legolasin että Azailan korviin ja sai heidät irtautumaan toisistaan.<p>

Kohdatessaan Azailan silmät Legolas näki niissä saman hehkun ja halun, minka tiesi omassakin katseessaan olevan. Lisäksi neidon huulet ja kaulan iho rusottivat punaisina suudelmien jäljiltä ja hänen kiivas hengityksenä kulki kuumana huultensa läpi. Vain hiuksensa olivat yhä siisteillä leteillä, mitä Legolas ei uskonut omiensa olevan.

- Legolas? Kuului huuto kolmannen kerran ja Legolasin oli pakko vastata siihen: - Täällä. Mitä haluat?

Kääpiö asteli heidän luokseen ja saatuaan heidät näköpiiriinsä, hän loi hitaan katseen ensin Legolasiin ja sitten Azailaan, joka nojasi nyt kallioon tukea hakien.

- Mitä asiaa sinulla on? Legolas sanoi ja oli varma, että kääpiö naureskeli itsekseen partansa ja takkutukkansa takaa.

- Elrond tuli hetki sitten leirille mukanaan huonoja uutisia Arwenista, kääpiö aloitti, - sekä Andúril, miekka, joka on taottu Narsilin jäänteistä. Tuon miekan turvin Aragornin on määrä saada Kuolleet taistelemaan hänen kanssaan ja hänen täytyy lähteä vielä tänään Kuolleiden Tielle. Hän aikoo lähtea yksin, kääpiö sanoi verkkaisesti ja loi pitkän katseen tihrusilmillään Legolasiin, - mutta minä ainakin menen hänen mukaansa.  
>Sanojensa jälkeen kääpiö piti jälleen tauon ja jatkoi: - Ymmärrän toki, jos sinä et... välitä lähteä mukaan... onhan edessä kuitenkin kulku vuorien uumeniin, mistä te haltiat ette niin -<br>- Pidättele Aragornia, Legolas sanoi keskeyttäen Gimlin. - Minä tulen aivan pian perässäsi.  
>- Selvä, Gimli vastasi ehkä hieman yllättyneenäkin haltian niin pikaisesta päätöksestä, ja katsahti kerran vielä Azailaa ennenkuin poistui paikalta mutisten jotain omalla kiellellään.<p>

Azaila sitävastoin ei ollut yllättynyt Legolasin päätöksestä lähteä. Jos haltia olisi jättänyt lähtemättä, se olisi yllättänyt Azailan, mutta tämä ei, olihan Legolas kuitenkin Aragornin ystävä ja yksi kulkija Sormuksen Ritareiden hajonneesta rivistä.

- Olen pahoillani, Legolas sanoi ja astui Azailan eteen sekä silitti hänen kasvojaan kädellään.  
>- Älä ole, Azaila vastasi ja jatkoi samaan hengenvetoon: - Me tiesimme, että vain sinä jatkaisit vuorien toiselle puolelle. Toki uskoimme, että meillä olisi ollut koko yö aikaa, mutta Aragorn tarvitsee nyt apuasi ja sinun täytyy mennä.<br>- Azaila- , Legolas yritti keskeyttää Azailan, mutta hän ei suonut haltialle sitä mahdollisuutta vaan tarttui tämän käsiin ja jatkoi: - Mutta silti, lupaa minulle jotain; lupaa, ettet hyppää keskelle örkkilaumaa sankaroimaan, sillä..., sillä minä en tahdo elää kera kuolleen sankarin muiston, vaan kera elävän haltian, kera sinun, Azaila lausui silmät nyt kyyneleistä kiiltäen ja vaati yhä: - Lupaa minulle.

Legolas nosti Azailan kädet omiensa otteessa rinnalleen sydämensä päälle. Hänellä oli aikomus lausua juhlallinen vala Azailalle, mutta lopulta hänen onnistui vain kuiskata neidolle voimallisesti: - Lupaan.


	9. Luku 8

A/N: Olen tällä kertaa ottanut oikeuden pitkittää miesten oleilua Minas Tirithissä taistelun jälkeen, jotta saan Azailan mukaan kaupunkiin. En muista, oliko elokuvassa mainintaa siitä, monenko päivän päästä armeija siirtyi Minas Tirithistä Mustalle Portille, mutta kirjassa mainitaan kolme päivää.

Kursivoitu teksti on takauma.

* * *

><p>Legolas istui hänelle osoitetun huoneen lattialla nuolikasojen ympäröimänä.<p>

Heti auringon noustua hän oli mennyt ulos ja kerännyt talteen vihollisen nuolia omiensa tilalle ja nyt, kun aurinko alkoi tehdä laskuaan, hän oli lajittelemassa saalistaan.  
>Hän suki nuolien sulat suoriksi, tarkasti niiden terät ja keinutti niitä sormillaan, jotta löytäisi niiden tasapainon.<br>Lopulta nuolet olivat kahdessa kasassa; käyttökelpoisissa ja korjausta kaipaavissa. Käyttökelpoiset nuolet Legolas keräsi käsiinsä ja laittoi ne viiniinsä, kun taas korjattavat hän sitoi nippuun ja asetti nipun oven pieleen odottamaan uutta päivää, jonka tunnit hän kuluttaisi nuolia korjaten.

Pohtien, mitä puuhaa keksisi ylihuomiseksi, jotta ajatuksensa eivät olisi alati leiriin jääneessä Azailassa, Legolas riisuutui nukkumaan menoa varten. Matkalla sänkyynsä hän kulki ikkunan ohi ja vilkaistessaan siitä ulos auringon säteiden värjäämä taivas seisautti hänet aloilleen.  
>Taivas loisti lämpimissä sävyissä, keltaisesta punaiseen sekä edelleen purppuraan ja näky tempaisi Legolasin muistoista esiin illan, joilloin hän ja Azaila olivat ihailleet samankaltaista auringonlaskua taisteluiden välipäivinä Edorasissa.<p>

_- En ymmärrä, Azaila lausui seistessään Legolasin vierellä, katseensa luotuna laskevaan aurinkoon, - kuinka värien tanssi iltataivaalla saattaa sykähdyttää joka kerta, kun sen näkee. Luulisi, että auringonlaskun lumo katoasi, kun niitä on nähnyt tuhansia, mutta ei, Azaila sanoi päätään pudistaen._

_Legolas ei vastannut neidon puheluun vaan mietti, kuinka oikeassa tämä olikaan. Sillä hän, Legolas, jos kuka, oli nähnyt tuhansia ja taas tuhansia laskuja, ja aina ne saivat hänet keskeyttämään askareensa, jos siihen vain oli tilaisuus._  
><em>- Ehkä se johtuu siitä, Legolas sanoi ääneen, - että yksikään auringonlasku ei ole samanlainen. Jo pelkästää se, että katsooko auringonlaskua maalta tai mereltä, vuorilta tai laaksosta, muuttaa sen muotoa ja värien sävyjä. Pilvet taivalla tuovat oman yksityiskohdan laskuun, lämpötila tekee siitä hehkuvan tai kylmän kauniin ja se, -, Legolas sanoi kiepauttaen vierellään seisovan Azailan syleilyynsä ja katsoen hellästi neitoa, - kenen kanssa laskua katsoo, vaikuttaa myös. Ja sinä teet tästä auringonlaskusta maailman kauneimman laskun, jonka tulen muistamaan iäti.<em>

Lempeä tuulahdus palautti Legolasin mietteistään ja hän huomasi auringon viimeisen säteen hiipuvan pimeyden alle. Pitkästä aikaa hän oli kiitollinen yöstä, sillä sen myötä olisi Azailan saapuminen Minas Tirithiin taas yhtä päivää lähempänä.

/

Hevonen huokaisi syvään sen kavioiden kohdatessa kaupungin muurin edessä kivetyn maan ja Azaila liukui satulasta pois. Oppaansa Leon teki samoin ja käveli isolle, lukitulle portille ja kumautti nyrkillään siinä olevaa ovea.  
>- Niin? Kysyi ääni pienestä kurkistusluukusta.<br>- Olen sotilas Leon ja mukanani on neito Azaila, jota Markin marsalkka Éomer lähetti minut hakemaan Dunhargista, sotilas sanoi virallisesti. - Avaisitteko oven ja päästäisitte meidät sisään? Hän pyysi.  
>- Odottakaa hetkinen, kuului luukusta, joka suljettiin sanojen perään, mikä sai sotilas Leonin silmät pullistumaan ja hän jupisi jotain epäkunnioittavasta käytöksestä.<p>

- Vartija joutuu varmasti herättämään Éomerin, Azaila lausui sovittelevaan sävyyn. - Eihän vartija voi millään tuntea teitä kaikkia sotilaita ja uskon, että he kohtelevat kaikkia tulijoita näin, Azaila puolusteli vartijan käytöstä, vaikka hän itsekin tunsi odottelun ikäväksi väsymyksen kolottaessa hänen vartaloaan ja mieltään. Mutta rasitus oli hänen itsensä aiheuttama, sillä hän oli pyytänyt sotilas Leonilta, että he taivaltaisivat läpi päivät jä yöt mahdollisimman pienellä levolla, joten hän työnsi rasituksen tuntemukset syrjään ja veti keuhkoihinsa yön viileää ilmaa toivoen sen virkistävän häntä.

Portin lopulta avauduttua Minas Tirithin asepukuun sonnustautunut mies lähti johdattamaan heitä kaupungin halki kapeaa reittiä pitkin pysähtyen aina välillä porteille, joissa heidän ei kuitenkaan enää tarvinnut odotella, kiitos sotilaan, jonka läsnä olo takasi heille sujuvan kulun.

Lopulta heidän edessään nousi linna, jonka torni ulottui korkeuksiin. Jalkauduttuaan ratsujensa selistä Azaila ja Leon saivan uuden oppaan, joka vei heidät sisälle linnaan, jossa he tapasivat Éomerin, joka ilmiselvästi oli herätetty kesken unien.

- Taittuipa matka teiltä nopeasti, Éomer totesi ja katsoi heitä pitkään. - Jä väsyneiltäkin näytätte, hän jatkoi ja loi Leoniin toruvan katseen.  
>- Neito Azaila tahtoi ratsastaa vuorokaudet ympäri, Leon vastasi ja hänen äänestään saattoi kuulla puolustautumisen sävyn. - Minä kyllä yritin toppuutella häntä, mutta... Leon jätti lauseen kesken ja pyöräytti silmiään, mikä puolestaan sai Eómerin naurahtamaan.<p>

- Mukavaa, että teillä on hauskaa kustannuksellani, Azaila lausahti liian väsyneenä ärtymään miesten sanoista, - mutta minua ei todellakaan haluttanut nukkua ulkona tällaisena aikana. Ja sitä paitsi, -, Azaila aloitti, mutta Éomer keskeytti hänet sanoen: - Haltiasi on lähes tulkoon hyppinyt seinille sinua odottaessaan, joten eiköhän jätetä tämä puhelu tähän ja siirrytään kaikki yöpuulle.

Sitten Éomer päästi Leonin tämän omien sotilaittensa luo ja ohjasi Azailan Legolasin huoneen ovelle poistuen itsekin huoneeseensa.

Azaila seisoi hetken oven edessä, mutta avasi sen sitten ja pujahti sisään.  
>Huone oli yön hämärtämä ja hän joutui hetken odottamaan silmiensä tottumista hämärään, mutta siirtyi sitten hiljaisin askelin Legolasin sängyn vierelle ja istuutui varovasti sen reunalle.<p>

Melkeinpä hengittämättä Azaila katsoi nukkuvaa haltiaa, jonka vaalea, paljas rinta kohoili hengityksen tahdissa. Azailan katse juoksi haltian hiuksissa, tämän olkapäillä ja käsivarsilla, joiden pitkät lihakset piirtyivät vahvoina ihon alla.  
>Hän etsi merkkejä vammoista tai haavoittumisesta, mutta ei helpotuksekseen löytänyt yhtään ja hänen laskiessaan kätensä Legolasin kädelle onnenkyyneleet tulvahtivat hänen silmiinsä.<br>- Kiitos Valar, että pidit hänestä huolen, Azaila kuiskasi ja vaikka äänensä oli kevyt, niin se tavoitti silti Legolasin korvat ja haltia avasi silmänsä. Katse, joka löysi Azailan, oli täynnä ihmetystä.

- Hei, Azaila kuiskasi ja silmänsä lukittuivat Legolasin katseeseen. - Ei ollut tarkoitus herättää sinua, Azaila yhä hiljaisella äänellään.  
>- Jos se todellakin olet sinä, niin olen iloinen, että herätit, sillä todellisuus on tällä hekellä untani kauniimpaa, Legolas vastasi unen käheällä äänellään ja kietoi sormensa Azailan sormien lomaan.<br>- Höpsö, Azaila naurahti.- Minä se olen, Azaila, Éluredin tytär, ja olen ratsastanut hevoseni lähes loppuun päästääkseni mahdollisimman nopeasti sinun luoksesi. Sillä minun oli sinua ikävä, Azaila kuiskasi kyynelten kohotessa jälleen hänen silmiinsä.  
>- Minäkin kaipasin sinua, Legolas vastasi vetäen Azailan viereen sänkyynsä ja suuteli pois kyyneleet neidon poskilta.<p> 


	10. Luku 9

A/N: Edelleen Minas Tirithissä.

* * *

><p>Oli iltapäivä, mutta ajankohdasta huolimatta Legolas lokoili yhä sängyssä ja ihailevin silmin katsoi vierellään syvää ja rauhallista unta nukkuvaa Azailaa.<p>

Kauniiksi Legolas oli neidon jo alusta alkaen mieltänyt, mutta vasta nyt, kun neidon kiehtovat silmät olivat kiinni ja hänen lempeä äänensä vaiti, Legolas saattoi keskittyä tämän kasvonpiirteisiin.

Mustat hiukset kiilsivät auringon paisteessa ja sileällä otsalla kauniisti kaartuvat kulmat sekä suljettujen silmien ripset toistivat hiusten väriä. Nenä oli siro ja hieman pysty päästään ja sen alla olevien, kevyesti yhteensuljettujen huulten amorinkaari syvä ja suupielet kohottautuneet ylöspäin luoden neidon huulille ikuisen hymyn häiveen. Leuan keskellä oli pieni vako ja leukapielet nousivat pehmeänä kaarena ylös suippopäisiin korviin.

Legolasin katse jäi neidon korviin ja hänen huulilleen nousi pieni, vino hymy, kun hän muisti Azailan syvät, nautinnosta kertovat henkäisyt Legolasin suukotellessa neidon herkkiä korvia. Eivätkä korvat olleet edes Azailan herkin kohta, sen oli Legolas oppinut, kun intohimo, joka oli kipinöinyt leirissä, oli leimahtanut liekkeihin ja roihunut läpi kuluneen yön.

Auringon kulku toi säteet Azailan kasvoille ja häiriintyneenä niiden valosta neito siirtyi unissaan pois niiden ulottuvilta, lähemmäksi Legolasia.  
>Hento ruusun tuoksu leijaili Legolasin nenään aivan kuten silloinkin, kun hän ja Azaila tapasivat ensimmäisen kerran, vain pari viikkoa sitten.<p>

On uskomatonta, Legolas mietti, kuinka vähässä ajassa saattoi tapahtua niin paljon. Vielä toista viikkoa sitten olin mieleltäni vakaa ja rauhallinen haltia, joka uskoi sillä hetkellä kohtaavansa vaativia taisteluja pimeyden voimia vastaan, mutta sitten Azailan ja minun tieni ristesivät ja nyt Azaila on kaikki, mitä minulle merkitsee; kaikki, miksi elän.  
>Ja miten vähän siihen tarvittiinkaan; vain muutama lohdutuksen sana häneltä ja hänen lempeä olemuksensa, ja minä olin mennyttä haltiaa, Legolas naurahti ääneti itselleen, päätäänsä hiljaa pudistaen.<p>

Katsoessaan yhä nukkuvaa Azailaa Legolas tunsi oudon aistimuksen sydämessään. Hän oli tuntenut sen jo kerran aikaisemminkin, Dunhargin leirissä, heidän suudellessaan, mutta nyt tunne oli voimakkaampi; aivan kuin hänen sydämensä olisi äkisti muuttunut liian pieneksi.  
>Hän hengitti syvään kuin yrittäen luoda sydämelle tilaa laajentua rinnassaan, kun samassa hänen korvissaan kaikui yksittäinen lause hänen isänsä, kuningas Thranduilin, käyttämästä siunauksesta, jonka tämä lausui toisilleen lupautuneille haltiapariskunnille:<br>_"___Suurimmankaan sydämen rajat eivät riitä, kun rakkaus täyttää sen."__

Sanojen voima tyhjensi Legolasin ajatukset, pysäytti hänen aloilleen ja hetkeen hän osannut muuta kuin tuijottaa Azailaa. Ja ymmärsi rakastavansa häntä.

Auringon valo tunkeutui läpi Azailan suljettujen luomien herättäen hänet lopullisesti. Hän aisti toisesta vartalosta hehkuvan lämmön ja raikkaan, metsäisen tuoksun. Hän avasi silmänsä ja kohtasi taivaansinisen, täynnä lempeyttä olevan katseen.  
>- Huomenta, Azaila toivotti Legolasille ja haltian kasvoille nousi onnellinen hymy.<br>- Huomenta, Legolas vastasi hänelle. - Tai pikemminkin iltapäivää, Legolas oikoi.  
>- Iltapäivää? Azaila kysyi silmänsä pyöreinä ja hän kohottautui käsivartensa varaan suunnaten katseensa ikkunaan, josta tulvi korkealla taivaalla loistavan auringon valo. - Onko päivä jo noin pitkällä? Hän ihmetteli ja käänsi katseensa takaisin Legolasiin kysyen: - Mikset herättänyt minua?<p>

Hetkeen Legolas ei vastannut mitään Azailalle, katsoi vain häntä vakavin mutta iloisin silmin, joiden sävy oli äkisti tummunut.  
>- Legolas? Azaila kysyi hiljaa, sillä jokin haltian katseessa sai hänen niskahiuksensa pörhistymään.<p>

Aivan kuin unesta heränneenä haltia räpäytti silmiään ja sanoi: - Olit unesi ansainnut. Sitä paitsi, hän jatkoi, veti Azailan takaisin makuulle ja painoi kiinni rintaansa, - halusin pitää sinut vielä vain itselläni... __Azaila, mela en' coiamin.__

Legolasin viimeisten sanojen ymmärtäminen vei Azailalta kaksi sydämen lyöntiä. Hänen silmänsä laajenivat ja niiden epäuskoinen katse lukittui haltian silmiin. Ja ennenkuin Azaila ehti sanomaan mitään, niin Legolas lausui hänelle: __- Amin mela lle, Azaila.__

Kolme pientä sanaa, mutta yhteen liitettyinä merkitykseltään niin suuria.  
>Ne saivat väreet juoksemaan Azailan iholla, hänen sydämensä jättämään lyöntejä väliin, hengityksensä lakkaamaan.<br>Niin useasti hän oli kuullut noita sanoja jaettavan neitojen ja nuorukaisten kesken. Hänen äitinsä ja isänsä olivat lausuneet niitä toisilleen lähes päivittäin. Ja niin monesti hän oli miettinyt, miltä niiden kuuleminen tuntuisi. Olisiko se iloa ja riemua, tuhansia tähdenlentoja taivaalla, halua säilöä hetki pulloon, jotta voisi nauttia siitä yhä uudelleen ja uudelleen?  
>Ja kyllä, se tunne oli niitä, mutta se oli myös rauhaa ja turvaa, joiden alla oli hento epäilys siitä, että kaikki tapahtuisi liian nopeasti.<br>Mutta tuo miete jäi tunteista vahvimman alle. Se tunne oli tietoisuutta, että hän, Azaila, koki samoin kuin Legolas; hän tiesi sisimmässään, että Legolas olisi hänelle se yksi ja ainoa elämän rakkaus, aivan kuten hänkin olisi Legolasille.  
>Ja hän vastasi Legolasin sanoihin niillä sanoilla, joilla toisen rakkauden tunnustamiseen vain saattoi vastata: <em><em>- Amin mela lle, Legolas.<em>_

* * *

><p><em>mela en' coiamin<em> = elämäni rakkaus

_Amin mela lle_. = Minä rakastan sinua.


	11. Luku 10

A/N:Viimeisiä hetkiä ennen taistelua.

* * *

><p>Azaila peitti haukotuksensa kädellään, kun hän kulki linnan salin avoimille oville ja kurkisti sisälle saliin, jossa sormusten ritarit kera Faramirin ja Éomerin pitivät neuvonpitoa, mutta ikäväkseen huomasi neuvottelun olevan yhä kesken.<br>Legolas, joka nojasi takkaan hieman erillään muista, huomasi kuitenkin Azailanja käänsi kasvonsa häneen.

- Meneekö sinulla vielä kauan? Azaila kysyi niin vaimeasti kuiskaten, että sanansa ulottuivat vain Legolasin korviin.  
>- Varmaankin, Legolas muodosti huulillaan äänettömät sanat. - Olen pahoillani.<br>- Älä suotta, Azaila kuiski takaisin. - Odotan sinua huoneessamme, hän jatkoi ja lisäsi vielä: - Olet rakas.  
>- Sinä myös, Legolas vastasi onnesta kertova ilme kasvoillaan.<p>

Samassa Azaila huomasi salin muiden miesten vaienneen ja seuraavan heitä. Azailan katse kiersi nopeasti kaikki salin miehet läpi kohdaten onnekseen vain tyytyväisiä ilmeitä, mutta silti hänestä tuntui, että hänen pitäisi pyytää anteeksi tunkeiluaan.  
>- Tarkoitukseni ei ollut häiritä teitä, hän lausui. - Pahoitteluni.<br>- Se on turhaa, Gandalf vastasi hänelle. - Kauniin neidon läsnäolo ei ole koskaan häiritsevää.  
>- Kiitos velho Gandalf, Azaila vastasi lyhyesti niiaten. - Olkoon neuvonpitonne tuloksekas, hän sanoi vielä ja poistui sitten ovelta korvissaan miesten hyväntuuliset naljailut, jotka oli osoitettu Legolasille.<p>

Päästyään hänen ja Legolasin huoneeseen Azaila siirsi päiväpeiton pois sängyltä ja avasi pehmeät peitteet. Hänen huulilleen kohosi vieno hymy, kun hänen mieleensä nousi muistikuvia viime yöstä, joka oli ollut täynnä uusia tuntemuksia.  
>Kuinka hellä ja lempeä rakastaja Legolas osasikaan olla, Azaila mietti ja tunsi pienen lepatuksen vatsassaan, mikä jätti alleen hänen väsymyksen tunteen.<p>

Äkillinen tuulenpuuska pyyhki hänen mekkoaan ja käännyttyään ikkunaa päin, hän huomasi sen olevan yhä auki. Hän meni ikkunan luo sulkeakseen sen, mutta näkymä, joka ikkunasta paljastui, jätti hänet sijoilleen.

Kuun kelmeässä valossa kaupungin tallautunut, musta edusta kiilsi kylmästi muistuttaen takana olevasta, raa'asta, lähestulkoon epätoivoisesta taistelusta.  
>Haavoittuneet sotilaat, joita Azaila oli koko päivän hoitanut yhdessä muiden naisten kanssa, olivat kertoneet örkeistä, joiden maahanlöymiseen ei ollut riittänyt yksi eikä kaksi miekaniskua, hiisistä, jotka kävivät ihmisten kimppuun kuin pedot terävine hampaine ja jättimäisistä olpihanteista. Lisäksi moni sotilaista oli ollut sitä mieltä, että ilman Aragornin tuomaa Kuolleiden Armeijaa, taistelu olisi hävitty.<p>

Ja jos niin olisi käynyt, niin minä olisin menettänyt Legolasin, Azaila mietti ja vasta nyt hän ymmärsi, kuinka hölmöä oli ollut uskoa siihen, ettei mikään erottaisi heitä.

Ilmavirta, joka johtui huoneen oven avautumisesta, liikautti ikkunan keveitä verhoja. Pehmeät askeleet kulkivat Azailan taakse, kädet kietoutuivat hänen harteittensa ympäri ja jänteikäs vartalo painautui kiinni häneen.

- Anteeksi, että jouduit odottamaan, sanoi Legolas Azailan korvaan. - Mutta en voinut lähteä kesken neuvonpidon.  
>- Et tietenkään, Azaila vastasi ja nosti kätensä Legolasin käsivarsille. - Löysittekö ratkaisun? Hän kysyi katsellen yhä ikkunasta ulos.<br>- Jos odottaminen on ratkaisu, niin sitten kyllä, mutta emme oikein voi muutakaan, Legolas vastasi väsyneen oloisena ja jatkoi: - Gandalfilla on yhä yhteys Frodoon, mikä tosin heikkeneen alati. Se taas tarkoittaa sitä, että Frodo ja Sam lähestyvät Mordorin aluetta.  
>- Entä sitten, kun he pääsevät Mordoriin? Azaila kysyi eikä pitänyt siitä vakavuudesta, joka Legolasin äänestä välittyi.<br>- Sitten he ovat yksin, kuului apea vastaus. - Emme voi juurikaan auttaa heitä, emme tiedä, miten he pärjäävät. Saatamme vain toivoa, että he onnistuvat tuhoamaan sormuksen.  
>- Uskotko heidän kykenevän siihen? Azaila kysyi ja kääntyi ympäri Legolasin otteessa. - He kun ovat niin pieniä, aivan kuin lapsia, Azaila selitti kysymystään.<p>

Legolas oli hetken vaiti ja leikki sormillaan Azailan kampauksesta paenneilla hiussuortuvilla.  
>- Uskon, hän lopulta vastasi syvä luottamus äänessään. - Hobitit ehkä näyttävät pieniltä, mutta heidän tekonsa ovat todistaneet, että he ovat yhtä kyvykkäitä kuin kuka tahansa meistä. Heillä on suuri, puhdas sydän ja he kuuntelevat sitä sekä toimivat sen mukaisesti. Aivan kuten sinäkin, Legolas sanoi ja kumartui suutelemaan Azailaa.<p>

Tämä on väärin, Azaila mietti, kun lepatus hänen vatsassaan kasvoi ja huuhtoutui läpi hänen vartalonsa. Emme saisi nauttia näin, kun toiset..., hänen ajatuksensa katkesi, kun hän tunsi korsettinsa nyöritys hellittävän. Legolasin huulet irtautuivat hänen huuliltaan ja Azaila hengitti syvään, mitä hän ei ollut kyennyt korsetti yllään tekemään.

- En kykene ymmärtämään tämän asusteen tarvetta, Legolas sanoi korsetin pudotessa lattialle Azailan uumalta. - Miten sen kanssa pystyy edes hengittämään? Haltia jatkoi ihmettelyään ja huulensa etsiytyivät jälleen Azailan iholle.  
>- Yhtä heikosti kuin nytkin, Azaila kuiskasi tukahtuneesti ja hänen kasvonsa, joilla paloi puhdas nautinto, kohottautuivat ylöspäin Legolasin suukkojonon kulkiessa pitkin Azailan solisluita, kohoten hänen kurkkuaan pitkin leualle päättyen hänen huulilleen suudelmana, joka tiesi rakkauden täytteistä yötä heille molemmille.<p>

/

- … polut ovat niin pehmeitä, että askeleiden äänet jäävät kuulumattomiin. Nuoret puut ovat solakoita ja taipuisia ja niiden lehdistö helisee tuulessa, kun taas vanhojen puiden rungot ovat ryhmyisiä ja laajalle ulottuvat oksat luovat suojaavan katveen, josta kuitenkin auringon säteet pääsevät kurkkimaan maahan luoden elämää myös maanpinnalle sadoin kukkasin, heinin, pensain ja sammalein, Legolas päätti pitkän kuvailunsa, jolla hän oli yrittänyt luoda Azailalle mielikuvan Synkmetsästä, kun he istuivat sylikkäin ja raukeina sängyllä, Azailan nojatessa selkäpäin Legolasin rintaa vasten.  
>- Kotisi kuulostaa kauniilta paikalta, Azaila sanoi ja avasi silmänsä, sillä hän oli kuunnellut Legolasin kuvailua silmät kiinni.<br>- Ei vain minun kotini, Legolas vastasi, etsi Azailan käden omaansa ja ujutti sormensa Azailan sormien lomaan, - vaan meidän kotimme. Niin pian kuin sormus on tuhottu ja Keski-Maa on taas vapaa, niin minä vien sinut Synkmetsään ja esittelen sinut vanhemmilleni, rakkaimpanani, sydämeni kotina.

Azaila nielaisi Legolasin sanoille, jotka lupasivat heille yhteistä elämää, mutta pieni epäilys, joka kaivoi hänen mieltään, ei hellittänyt.  
>- Mitä, Azaila sanoi vaitonaisena, - jos minä en riitä heille? Olenhan kuitenkin vain puoliksi haltia enkä lainkaan kuninkaallinen, Azaila jatkoi tuoden esiin häntä painavan asian.<p>

Legolas irrotti kätensä otteen ja vaihtoi asentoaan niin, että näki Azailan kasvot.  
>- Rakkaani, hän sanoi, - juurillasi ei ole väliä. Vanhempani ovat sanoneet minulle aina, että on vain ja ainoastaan minun oma asiani, kenen kanssa jaan eloni kulun. Ja minä tah- .<p>

Napakka koputus oveen keskeytti Legolasin ja oven läpi kuuluivat sanat veivät hänen huomionsa Azailasta; - Prinssi Legolas, teidät on kutsuttu alasaliin, mahdollisimman nopeasti, kertoi viestintuoja asiansa.

Legolasin katse siirtyi ovesta takaisin Azailaan, joka tunsi vatsassaan kouraisun. Katseensa yhä Azailassa Legolas vastasi viestintuojalle tulevansa aivan kohta ja tämän askeleet lähtivät etääntymään ovelta.  
>- Älä ole tuon näköinen, Legolas sanoi ja kietoi kätensä Azailan ympärille. - Tuskin tässä mistään vakavasta on kyse, hän jatkoi puristaen Azailan kiinni rintaansa.<p>

Mutta he kumpikin tiesivät, että kun edessä olisi jo toinen neuvonpito kuluneen yön aikana, asia ei voinut olla muuta kuin vakava.

Ja kun Legolas oli poistunut huoneesta, ei peitto, jonka Azaila oli kietonut paljaan vartalonsa ympärille, riittänyt lämmittämään hänen vartaloaan siltä kylmyydeltä, joka kasvoi hänen sisällään. Kylmyydeltä, joka vei kaiken toivon mukanaan.


	12. Luku 11

A/N: Taisteluun lähtö

* * *

><p>- <em><em>Lau. <em>_

Pieni sana ja vain kuiskaten lausuttuna, mutta silti se täytti huoneen koko tilan.  
>Legolas sulki silmänsä ja hengitti syvään. Tämä tulisi olemaan vaikeampaa kuin uskoitkaan, hän sanoi vaiti itselleen.<p>

- Azaila, Legolas aloitti mutta ei päässyt pidemmälle, kun neito huudahti uuden kiellon ja käännähti Legolasta päin. Normaalisti niin levolliset silmät olivat nyt tummat ja niiden katse kertoi peräänantamattomuudesta.  
>- Se on silkka itsemurha, Azaila sanoi ja hänen äänensä tehosti silmiensä katsetta.<p>

Legolas oli hetken hiljaa ja muisti Gimlin aikaisemmin lausutut sanat; "kuolemisen varmuus, pienet mahdollisuudet onnistua", eikä hetkeäkään epäillyt, etteikö sekä Gimlin että Azailan sanoissa ollut totuudenhäive edessä olevan tehtävän suhteen.

- Saattaa olla, Legolas myönsi Azailalle, - mutta se on ainoa keinomme auttaa Frodoa ja Samia ylittämään Gorgorothin tasanko, ja etenemään Tuomivuorelle. Azaila, minä tiedän, että tehtävämme on epätoivoinen, mutta jos se auttaa Frodoa etenemään yhdenkään askeleen lähemmäksi tehtävänsä toteuttamista, niin -.  
>- Mutta siinä vaiheessa, kun Frodo on päässyt Tuomiovuorelle tuhoamaan sormusta, niin Sauron on jo saattanut tuhota tiedät kaikki Mustalla Portilla! Azaila huudahti keskeyttäen Legolasin.<p>

Legolas huokaisi syvään.  
>- Sitä en kiellä, hän sanoi, - ja tiedän pyytäväni sinulta paljon, mutta jos sormusta ei tuhota, niin silloin kaikki on uhattuna; vapaus, elämä, kodit, yhdessäolommekin, Legolas jatkoi katseensa kiinni neidossa ja ylläpiti samalla kylmän rauhallista olemustaan, sillä hän tiesi, ettei hän saanut murtua tällä hetkellä. Nyt oli hänen vuoronsa olla kantava voima ja valaa uskoa Azailaan, aivan kuten Azaila oli tehnyt Edorasissa hänelle.<p>

- Valinorissa olisimme turvassa, neidon sanat tunkeutuivat Legolasin korviin. - Isälläni on laiva Harmaissa Satamissa. Voisimme lähteä sinne ja matkata laivalla saarelle.

Legolas jähmetti kasvonsa, jotta järkytyksensä ei olisi näkynyt neidolle. Oliko tämä esittänyt ehdotuksen aivan tosissaan? Pyytääkö Azaila minua pakenemaan kanssaan kaiken tämän edestä? Legolas mietti, kunnes huomasi neidon tuskaisen ilmeen ja tavan, jolla neito puristi sormiaan, ja ymmärsi, että neito itsekin taisteli ajatustaan vastaan.

- Azaila rakkaani, Legolas sanoi ja meni neidon luo. Hän tarttui neitoa tämän käsistä ja veti ne rinnalleen pakottaen Azailan samalla lähemmäs itseään.  
>- Olisitko sinä todellakin valmis lähtemään Valinoriin ja jättämään ystäväsi tänne? Legolas kysyi suoraan, pakottaen äänensä mahdollisimman lempeäksi, jotta sanansa eivät kuulostaisi suoranaisilta syytöksiltä.<br>- Voisitko sinä elää iäisyyttä iloisin mielin, tietoisena siitä, mitä täällä on tapahtunut ja mitä tänne jääneet ovat joutuneet kohtaamaan? Legolas jatkoi, huolimatta siitä, että hänen mielensä huusi hänelle, että hän teki väärin puhuessaan rakkaalleen näin.  
>- Mutta jos sormus tuhotaan, niin eihän heille silloin tapahdu mitään, Azaila yritti vielä puolustella ajatustaan, mutta Legolas huomasi, että neidon vastarinta horjui.<br>- Ei niin, Legolas vastasi Azailalle ja siveli sormillaan neidon käsiä, - eikä meilläkään ole silloin mitään hätää vaan voimme jakaa ystäviemme kanssa riemujuhlan siitä, että saamme edelleen elää vapaina kansoina.  
>Ja juhlien jälkeen voimme ratsastaa Harmaisiin Satamiin tapaamaan isääsi, Legolas jatkoi ja painoi huulensa Azailan sormille, - sillä tahdon esittää hänelle pyyntöni saada sinut omakseni. Ja sitten minä vien sinut Synkmetsään ja nautimme yhdessä sen saloista, kunnes lähdemme Valinoriin omasta tahdostamme, Legolas maalaili heidän tulevaisuuttaan.<p>

Azailan sormia kihelmöi Legolasin suukkojen jälkeen ja haltian sanat kaikuivat hänen mielessään. Azaila saattoi kuvitella, kuinka he juhlistaisivat vapauttaan Minas Tirithin linnassa tanssien, syöden, juoden ja iloiten.  
>Hän kuvitteli Legolasin esittämässä isälleen haltiakielisen pyynnön saada miehen tytär omakseen ja isänsä suomassa sen kunnian Legolasille vanhojen perinteiden mukaisesti.<br>Ja ajatus nautinnoista Synkmetsän saloilla saivat Azailan punastumaan.

Mutta enemmän kuin Legolasin sanat, Azailaan vaikutti tapa, jolla Legolas oli sanansa sanonut, sillä haltian äänessä oli kuulunut vahva usko siihen, että sormus tuhoutuisi ja Keski-Maa säilyisi vapaana.  
>Aivan kuten minullakin oli vahva usko Aragornin elossa oloon Edorasissa, Azaila mietti ja muisti kotipuolensa sanonnan, jolla oli rohkaissut Legolasta: "Henkeä ei voi haudata ilman ruumista."<p>

- Anna anteeksi sanani, Azaila sanoi Legolasille. - En tiedä, mikä sai minut sanomaan ne, hän sanoi häpeillen.  
>- Taistelet rakkautesi puolesta, Azaila rakas, Legolas lohdutti häntä, - eikä siinä ole mitään anteeksi pyydettävää. Mutta olen silti iloinen, että kykenin valamaan sinuun uskoa tämän kaiken hävityksen keskellä, haltia sanoi kietoessaan käsivartensa Azailan ympärille.<br>- Ja lupaan kautta Valarin, Azaila kuuli Legolasin äänen kuiskaavan hänen korvaansa, - että tämä on viimeinen kerta, kun vaarannan rakkautemme. En lähde luotasi enää koskaan.

Ja sinä hetkenä, kun Legolas oli sanansa sanonut, Azaila kuuli askeleiden kulkevan huoneen oven taakse ja Aragornin ääni sanoi: - Legolas? On aika.  
>Azailan koko vartalo jännittyi Legolasin sylissä Aragornin sanoista ja kun Legolas vastasi Aragornille lyhyesti "kyllä", Azailan kuiskasi Legolasin sylissä "lau", pudisti päätänsä ja tarrautui haltiaan kuin hukkuva pelastusköyteen.<p>

Aragornin askeleet loittonivat ovelta ja alati kasvavat, ratsujen ja sotilaiden äänet pihalta kertoivat Legolasille, että hänen oli todellakin mentävä.  
>Hän irrotti otteensa Azailasta, tarttui neitoa käsillään tämän käsivarsista ja pakotti neidon irti itsestään.<br>- Azaila, katso minuun, Legolas pyysi ja neito kohotti kyynelten värittämät kasvonsa häneen.  
>- Tahdon, että lupaat minulle jotakin siltä varalta, että epäonnistumme aikeessamme, hän jatkoi vakaasti ja yritti olla välittämättä neidon pakokauhuisesta ilmeestä, joka kohosi tämän kasvoille.<br>- Lupaa minulle, että lähdet Harmaisiin Satamiin ja sieltä edelleen isäsi ja setäsi kanssa Valinoriin, jos emme palaa, Legolas pyysi äänensä särähtäen.

- Ei, Azaila vaikeroi Legolasin otteessa pudistaen päätänsä.  
>- Azaila, Legolas yritti uudelleen, mutta neito ei tahtonut kuunnella vaan nosti kätensä korvilleen ja puristi silmänsä kiinni kuin pikkulapsi.<br>Legolas irrotti otteensa Azailan käsivarsilta ja tarttui tätä kasvoista pakottaen ne itseään päin ja pyysi häneltä uudestaan: - Lupaa! Sillä vain tieto siitä, että sinä olet turvassa Valinorissa, voi antaa sielulleni rauhan!

Lause oli täynnä epätoivoa ja se lävisti Azailan suljetut korvat. Hän avasi silmänsä ja kohtasi Legolasin anelevan katseen.  
>"Sielulleni" Azaila toisti Legolasin sanan ymmärtäen, että jos hän kieltäytyisi lähtemästä Valinoriin ja Legolas kaatuisi Mustalla Portilla, niin olisi hänen syynsä, että Legolasin sielu jäisi iäksi kulkemaan.<br>Joten kyynelten juostessa hänen poskilleen hän lausui: - Lupaan, __a'maelamin__.

Legolas hellitti otettaan neidon kasvoilta, mutta ei laskenut käsiään tämän poskilta. Hän antoi katseensa juosta Azailan kasvoilla tallentaen ne mieleensä ja kuiskasi: __- Amin mela lle__, ja suudelma, johon heidän huulensa liittyivät, kertoi rakkaudesta ja eron tuomasta tuskasta, aivan kuten ne muutkin suudelmat, joita lähdön edessä Minas Tirithissä jaettiin.

__Lau__ = ei  
><em><em>a'maelamin<em>_ = rakkaani  
><em><em>Amin mela lle<em>_ = rakastan sinua


	13. Luku 12

A/N: Paluu

* * *

><p>…<br>Mutta aamun jaksamme  
>ja parempaan uskomme;<br>on rakkaus yhä voimissaan.

Azaila päätti kaunismelodisen mutta surumielisen laulun, sillä hobitti, Sam, jolle hän oli laulua laulanut, nukkui jo.  
>Varoen herättämästä puolituista Azaila nousi tuolistaan ja hipsi varpaillaan huoneen ovelle ja siitä edelleen linnan käytävälle, jonne samaan aikaan astui Éowyn Frodon huoneesta.<p>

- Hei, Azaila kuiskasi ja meni ystävänsä luo. - Miten Frodo voi? Azaila kysyi, sillä Éowyn oli huolehtinut Frodosta lähtien, kun kotkat olivat laskeneet hobittiparin kynsistään Minas Tirithin tasanteelle.  
>- Uskoisin, että hän selviää, kaikesta huolimatta, Éowyn vastasi. - Sormeaan lukuun ottamatta hän ei ole pahasti vahingoittunut ja väsymykseen auttaa uni. Mistä puheen ollen, Éowyn jatkoi ja loi Azailaan vakavan katseen, - sinunkin pitäisi yrittää nukkua eikä huolehtia Legolasista niin paljoa.<p>

Ystävänsä sanat saivat Azailan sydämen kipristymään taas kokoon, sillä edes Samkaan ei ollut tiennyt joukon kohtalosta, kun Azaila oli sitä häneltä kysynyt.

- Älä huoli, Azaila hyvä, Éowyn lohdutti häntä. - Kyllä he palaavat, ovat varmasti jo matkalla.  
>- Niin, Azaila sanoi ja oli tyytymätön itseensä, koska ei ollut onnistunut poistamaan itsestään pelkoa siitä, etteivät miehet palaisivatkaan.<p>

Samassa Faramir asteli käytävää pitkin heidän luo kysyen Frodon ja Samin kuntoa, mutta Azaila aisti heti, ettei miehen mielenkiinto ollut pelkästään hobiteissa vaan myös Éowynissä. Eikä katse, jonka Éowynin mieheen loi, ollut vailla kiinnostusta.  
>Vain niin, Azaila mietti itsekseen ja tunsi pientä iloa ystävänsä takia, sillä Faramir olisi varmasti oiva puoliso Éowynille.<p>

Suodakseen parille mahdollisuuden kahdenkeskiseen aikaan, Azaila sanoi menevänsä hakemaan jotain syötävää ja lähti kulkemaan kohti keittiötä, mutta tultuaan linnan oville hän suuntasikin askeleensa tasanteelle. Aikaisemmin kuolleena ollut puu, oli nyt täydessä kukassa ja loisti kauneuttaan.  
>Azaila otti puusta yhden kukan ja se sormissaan istuutui suihkulahden reunalle. Veden solina ja kukan kauneus rauhoittivat hänen mieltään ja hän huomasi hetken päästä hyräilevänsä hiljaa sävelmää, jota isänsä oli laulanut. Ja mitä pidempään Azaila hyräili melodiaa, sen paremmaksi hän tunsi olonsa ja muistinsa uumenista alkoi soljua melodiaan sanoja. Ja sanat, joita hän lauloi, tuuli kuljetti mukanaan Osgiliathin raunioille Legolasin korviin.<p>

/

Legolas naputti sormillaan kiveä, jolla istui ja kasvoillaan oli haltioitunut ilme.  
>- Kyllä minäkin olen iloinen pahuuden väistymisestä, Legolas kuuli Gimlin virkkovan viereltään, - mutta tuo sinun ilmeesi alkaa vaikuttaa vähintäänkin epäilyttävältä. Ja mitä sinä oikein rummutat sitä kiveä? Kääpiö kummasteli.<br>- Anna anteeksi Gimli kuomaseni, Legolas vastasi, - mutta kyllä sinunkin kasvosi heltyisivät, jos kuulisit saman kuin minä.  
>- Kuulisin? Gimli toisti äimistyneenä ja katsoi ympärilleen. - Niin mitä? Ei täällä kuulu muuta kuin tuulen kuiske raunioissa eikä minun korvissani ole mitään vikaa, Gimli tuhahti. - Vai kuuleeko teistä joku muu jotain, mikä nostaisi kasvoillenne moisen ilmeen? Gimli jatkoi ja katsoi kysyvästi Gandalfia ja Aragornia, joiden kanssa Gimli ja Legolas istuvat Osgiliathin raunioilla.<p>

- Pahoin pelkään, Gandalf lausahti, - että Legolas kuulee jotain, mikä on vain hänen korvilleen tarkoitettua. Vai olenko väärässä? Velho virkkoi ja loi Legolasiin lempeän, kysyvän ilmeen.  
>- Niin no, Legolas vastasi, - ei se laulu nyt varsinaisesti ole kohdennettu vain minun korvilleni, ja jos olisimme lähempänä Minas Tirithiä, niin uskoisin, että tekin kuulisitte sen, tuuli kun puhaltaa suoraan kaupungista, Legolas selvitti.<br>- No mistä se laulu sitten kertoo? Gimli jatkoi inttämistään ja Legolas vastasi lyhyesti laulun kuvailevan sydämen kutsusta.  
>- Jaa, Gimli totesi ja katsoi Aragornia, joka tuijotti jonnekin kaukaisuuteen. - Miksiköhän minusta tuntuu, että tuo laulu kätkee sisälleen paljon enemmän kuin mitä sinä kerroit, mutta olkoon minun puolestani. Vaan sitä en kyllä ymmärrä, Gimli jatkoi pohdintaansa, - että jos kerran Azaila laulaa tuollaista laulua, niin miksi sinä sitten olet yhä kanssamme täällä etkä matkalla hänen luokseen, vastaamaan sydämen kutsuun.<p>

Legolas tuijotti ystäväänsä silmät pyöreinä. Oliko kääpiö juuri päästänyt suustaan tunteellisia sanoja?

- No mitä sinä siinä minua tuijotat, kun karja uutta porttia? Gimli älähti.  
>- Sanojesi tähden, Legolas vastasi totuudenmukaisesti.<br>- Vai niin, Gimli vastasi ja jatkoi hyväntuulisesti: - No otapa niistä sitten vaarin ja ala mennä neitosi luo. Kyllä me täältä perässäsi tullaan. Vai kuinka on, Aragorn? Gimli virkkoi vaatien ihmisen huomion.  
>Aragorn käänsikin katseensa heihin ja etsiytyi Legolasiin.<br>- Gimli on oikeassa, Aragorn sanoi tyynesti ja kohtasi Legolas yhä epäluuloisen katseen. - Azaila kaipaa seuraasi enemmän kuin me, joten anna mennä, Aragorn kehotti häntä.

Legolasta ei tarvinnut toista kehotusta vaan juoksi hevosensa luo ja hypättyään sen selkään kannusti sen maata nielevään neliin päämääränään Minas Tirith.

/

Vaikka hevonen ei osoittanut juurikaan väsymyksen merkkejä, niin samantein, kun Legolas ratsasti sisään Minas Tirithin portista, hän etsi käsiinsä tallipojan ja vannotti tätä pitämään hevosesta hyvää huolta. Sitten hän otti jalat alleen ja lähti juoksemaan kohti linnaa toivoen, että löytäisi Azailan sieltä.

Kuudennella tasolla hän oli törmätä rakennuksen varjoissa kuhertelevaan pariin ja yllätyksekseen tunsi parin molemmat osapuolet.  
>- Neito Éowyn, Legolas lausahti yllättyneenä siitä, että neito nojaili onnellisen näköisenä Denethorin elossa olevaan jälkeläiseen.<br>- Legolas! Éowyn huudahti selvästikin iloisena nähdessään haltian. - Joko te tulitte takaisin? Hän kysyi.  
>- Kyllä, tai siis ei, Legolas tapaili vastaustaan ja yritti tasoittaa hengitystään, sillä ylämäkeen kulkeva reitti linnaan verotti hänenkin voimiaan, vaikka hän haltia olikin.<br>- Siis minä tulin, Legolas jatkoi - muut jäivät vielä Osgiliathiin. Ja he ovat kaikin puolin kunnossa, hän kiirehti sanomaan, ennen kuin neito kysyisi sitäkin.  
>- Samoin on Frodon ja Samin laita, Éowyn sanoi, - mutta uskoisin, että huolimatta siitä kaikesta, mitä he ovat kokeneet, niin ajatuksesi ovat Azailassa, neito sanoi ja Legolas oli kiitollinen tälle siitä, että neito puhui suoraan eikä vihjaillut, kuten useammat ihmiset tekivät.<br>- Niin, Legolas vastasi. - Onko hän linnassa?  
>- On, neito Éowyn vastasi. - Hän näkyi istuvan suihkulähteen reunalla, vaikka minä kehotin häntä menemään nukkumaan. Hänellä on ollut ikävä sinua, neito lisäsi vielä vakavana.<br>- Tiedän tunteen, Legolas vastasi ja hyvästeltyään parin juoksi linnan tasanteelle, jossa seisahtui aloilleen nähtyään Azailan. Ja ymmärsi, että kaikki ne tunteet, jota hän oli Azailan tähden tuntenut, eivät olleet lähelläkään sitä tunnetta, joka nyt täytti hänen sydämensä, kun hän näki jälleen rakkaansa, sydämensä valtiattaren.

- Azaila, Legolas lausui neidon nimen ja tämä nosti katseensa vedestä, jota oli katsonut.

Sydämen lyönnin ajan Azaila vain tuijotti Legolasia, mutta ponkaisi sitten jaloilleen ja juoksi suoraan Legolasin syliin.

Heidän korviinsa satoi haltiakielisiä, rakkauden sanoja, joita he sopertelivat toisilleen, kasvonsa ensin toistensa hiuksiin haudattuina ja sitten vastakkain, jolloin Legolas kysyi Azailalta: - Le no an-uir nîn?  
>- No, an-uir, vastasi Azaila hänelle.<p>

- Le no an-uir nîn? = Oletko minun ikuisesti?  
>- No, an-uir = Olen, ikuisesti.<p> 


	14. Luku 13

A/N: Kruunajaiset edessä

* * *

><p>Peilin kuvajaisella oli yllään udunsininen mekko, jonka avaraa, pyöreä kaula-aukkoa kiersi ruosteen värinen nauha. Sama nauha koristi leveiden hihojen reunoja ja mekon helmaa, joka lähestulkoon viisti maata ja jätti alleen neidon pehmeät, sukkamaiset tossut.<br>Mekon silkkinen kangas laskeutui neidon yllä tämän muotoja mukaillen ja asun vyö, joka lepäsi neidon lanteilla, toisti koristenauhojen väriä.

Tämä on kaunein, päälläni ollut asu, Azaila ajatteli ja pyörähti ympäri kuin pieni lapsi, joka ihailee uutta mekkoaan.

Kevyt koputus kajahti ovesta ja viestintuoja ilmoitti prinssi Legolasin palanneen linnaan.  
>Azailan sydän hypähti jo pelkästään siksi, että viestintuoja mainitsi Legolasin nimen, mutta myös siksi, että Azaila tiesi haltioiden mukana olevan myös Rivendellin herran, Elrondin; Azailan serkun.<p>

Erinäisten ajatuksien sinkoillessa Azailan mielessä, kuten sen, että tulisiko hänen kertoa Elrondille heidän sukulaisuudestaan, Azaila päästi pukeutumisensa ajaksi kiinni sidotut hiuksensa vapaiksi ja alkoi harjata niitä pehmeällä harjallaan, saaden ne kiiltämään kuin hiilen pinta.  
>Kampauspöydällä oli ohut, kukista, lehdistä ja ruohoista sidottu seppele, jonka Azaila otti varovasti käsiinsä, laski hiuksilleen ja kiinnitti sen paikoilleen pienin hiussoljin. Seppeleen hännän hän toi kaulansa sivusta eteen ja totesi sen olevan kuin kaulakoru.<p>

Huoneen ovi avautui ja peilin kautta Azaila näki Legolasin astuvan sisälle, mutta koska Azaila oli nurkan takana, ei Legolas nähnyt häntä, vaan astui sisemmälle huoneeseen huhuillen Azailaa.  
>- Täällä, Azaila vastasi hiljaa ja kuvajaisensa toisti hänen pienen liikahduksensa.<br>Legolasin katse lennähti peiliin ja Azaila näki haltian silmien pyöristyvän.  
>- <em><em>Nan aear ar in elin,lle naa vanima<em>_, Legolas lausahti tullessaan Azailan luo.  
>- <em><em>Hannon le<em>_, Azaila vastasi. - Etpä sinä itsekään pahalta näytä, hän jatkoi ja antoi katseensa juosta Legolasin hopeisessa puvussa.  
>- Myönnettäköön, Legolas vastasi ja mittaili itsekin asuaan, - mutta mieluummin pukeudun kyllä tavallisiin vaatteisiini tämän sijaan, hän sanoi ja nosti katseensa takaisin Azailan kasvoihin, josta katseensa siirtyi seppeleen häntään ja seurasi sen kulkua alas samalla kun kasvoilleen nousi pieni, viekas hymy.<br>Legolasin tummentuneiden silmien etsiytyessä taas Azailan silmiin ja haltian ottaessa askeleita Azailaa kohti, Azaila perääntyi silmissään ilkamoiva katse, kunnes hänen selkänsä kohtasi seinän ja hän pysähtyi Legolasin jatkaessaan kulkuaan, kunnes heidän kehonsa hipoivat toisiaan.  
>Legolas nosti toisen kätensä, laski sormensa seppeleen hännälle ja juoksutti sormiaan samaa reittiä, mitä hänen katseensa oli aikaisemmin kulkenut. Tavoitettuaan hännän pään Legolasin sormet siirtyivät Azailan mekon kankaalle ja liukuivat hitaasti sen sileää pintaa pitkin Azailan vartaloa päätyen lopulta hänen selkäänsä ja painoivat hänet kiinni haltiaan aina huuliaan myöden.<p>

- Meidän pitäisi varmasti jo mennä. Muut odottavat salissa, Legolas sanoi irtauduttuaan pitkästä, hellästä suudelmasta eikä Azaila voinut mitään jännitykselle, joka syöksyi häneen Legolasin sanojen myötä, ja hän nielaisi tyhjää.  
>- Mikä hätänä? Legolas kysyi huomattuaan Azailan reaktion.<br>- Elrond, Azaila vaikeroi. - En tiedä, mitä minä teen hänen kanssaan. Pitäisikö minun kertoa hänelle kuka olen vai odottaako hänen reaktiotaan, jos hän kuitenkin tietää minusta, ja jos hän ei taas tiedä, niin -  
>- Rauhoitu Azaila, Legolas lausahti ja veti Azailan syliinsä. - Kyllä kaikki selviää, Legolas lohdutti häntä.<br>Sitten hän tarttui Azailaa käsistä ja työnsi hänet kauemmaksi ja sanoi: - Annat vain asioiden kulkea omaan tahtiin, ne kyllä löytävät polkunsa, aivan kuten tähänkin asti, Legolas sanoi ja syleili Azailaa vielä kerran ennen kuin ohjasi Azailan pois huoneesta.

Salin puhe jatkui siitä huolimatta, että Azaila ja Legolas astuivat sisälle tilaan, joka oli täynnä haltioita, kaikki kauniisiin asuihin pukeutuneina.  
>Osa heistä on jopa sukuakin minulle, Azaila mietti, kun samassa tummahiuksinen neito kohotti katseensa heihin ja tämän kasvoille nousi iloinen hymy.<br>Mitään sanomatta neito kosketti vierellään puhuvan haltiamiehen kättä ja saatuaan tämän huomion, neito nyökäytti päätään Azailaa ja Legolasia päin.  
>Kalpeakasvoinen mies kääntyi heitä päin ja loi tummaakin tummemmat silmänsä heihin.<br>Ja äkisti Azailasta tuntui, että hän oli nähnyt miehen ennenkin, joskus aikoja sitten.

Kahden haltian keskeytettyään puheensa kolmannen kanssa, tämäkin kääntyi tulijoihin päin ja Azailan järkytykseksi hän tunsi miehen.  
>- <em><em>Ada!<em>_ hän huudahti, irrotti otteensa Legolasista ja juoksi vaaleahiuksinen miehen syliin. Mies kietoi kätensä hänen ympärilleen ja kuiskasi lempeästi: - __Sell vell__.

- Kuinka onnellista onkaan nähdä sinut, tyttäreni, hyvissä voinneissa kaikkien viimeaikaisten tapahtumien jälkeen, Eluréd sanoi ja mittaili tytärtään tämän seisoessa hänen edessään.  
>- Kiitos isä, Azaila sanoi, - ja voit olla varma, että minä tunnen samoin.<p>

- Tyttärestäsi on kasvanut kaunis neito, Eluréd hyvä, tummakatseinen mies sanoi tullessaan heidän viereensä, ja Azailan katseen siirtyessä mieheen, hän mietti jälleen, mistä mies oli hänelle tuttu.  
>- Olen pahoillani Elrond, Eluréd sanoi miehelle, - mutta pelkäänpä, ettei Azaila muista sinua.<br>- Niin, Elrond vastasi, - vaan kuinka hän voisikaan. Olihan hän silloin vasta pieni tyttö, kun asuin luonanne Harmaissa Satamissa. Joten saanen esittäytyä teille, arvon Azaila, Elrond jatkoi ja kumarsi Azailalle pienesti: - Olen Elrond, Rivendellin herra, ja sukupuumme mukaan serkkunne, vaikka sen te jo toki tiesittekin, ainakin isänne ja prinssi Legolasin mukaan.  
>- Kyllä tiesin, teidän arvonne, Azaila sanoi ja niiasi haltiamiehelle. - Ja jos en ole aivan väärässä, niin neito teidän takananne on tyttärenne Arwen, Azaila sanoi, ja Elrond pyysi kyseisen neidon luokseen.<br>- Olette oikeassa, Azaila-serkku, Elrond vastasi käyttäen luonnollisen kuuloisesti Azailasta serkkunimitystä. - Tässä on tyttäreni Arwen, mutta pelkäänpä, että enää kovin lyhyen ajan saan pitää hänet itselläni, Elrond esitteli tyttärensä äänensä painuksissa ja silmissään katse, joka ennakoi eron tuomaa tuskaa.

- Pelkäänpä pahoin, Eluréd sanoi liittyen keskusteluun, - että jokainen mies, joka on tullut isäksi tyttärelle ja saanut kuulla, nähdä ja kokea olevansa tärkein mies tälle, niin tulee kokemaan myös sen hetken, jolloin toinen mies- , Eluréd piti tauon sanoissaan, loi pikaisen katseen Legolasiin, joka toisaalla keskusteli muiden haltioiden kanssa, huokaisi syvään ja sanoi ajatuksensa loppuun: - vie hänen asemansa tyttärensä tärkeimpänä miehenä.  
>-<em><em>A ada<em>_, Azaila naurahti isälleen, jonka apean katseen hän huomasi teeskennellyksi, ja laski kätensä tämän käsivarrelle. - Voin luvata, että vaikka sydämeni kuuluukin nyt toiselle miehelle, niin sydämessäni on aina oma, erityinen paikkansa sinulle, Azaila sanoi ja jatkoi katseensa Elrondissa: - Ja uskoisin, että näin on myös Arwenin sydämen kanssa. Vai kuinka, sukulaistyttöni? Azaila lausahti katsoen Arweniin, ja tummahiuksinen neito nyökkäsi vastaukseksi Azailan sanoille.

- Sanasi, tyttäreni, Eluréd sanoi silmänsä kosteina, - osoittavat minulle sen, että kaiken tämän keskellä, olet säilyttänyt tapasi puhua suoraan sydämestäsi, aivan kuten äitisikin.  
>- En olisi onnistunut siinä ilman häntä, Azaila sanoi ja käänsi katseensa Legolasiin, joka aistittuaan Azailan katseen itsessään, kohotti katseensa häneen ja soi hänelle lempeän hymyn.<br>- Rakastat Synkmetsän prinssiä, Eluréd totesi.  
>- Kyllä, Azaila vastasi katseensa yhä Legolasissa. - Hän on kaikkeni. En voisi elää ilman häntä, Azaila lausahti ja tiesi Legolasin kuulleen hänen sanansa, sillä haltia painoi vaivihkaa kätensä rinnaalleen ja kumarsi pienesti.<p>

- Sitten tiedänkin syyn, miksi hän on pyytänyt minulta kahdenkeskistä tapaamista, Eluréd lausahti, ja Azaila käänsi yllättyneen katseensa isäänsä, joka jatkoi: - Enkä näe mitään syytä kieltää häneltä sitä, mitä uskon hänen minulta tulevan pyytämään; sinut itselleen.  
>- Voi isä! Azaila äännähti ja halasi isäänsä voimakkaasti silmänsä kyyneleistä kiiltäen.<br>- No, no tyttäreni, Eluréd toppuutteli, mutta oli itsekin liikuttunut tyttärensä onnesta. - Mutta sen vannon, Eluréd jatkoi äänellä, joka oli muuttunut äkisti vakavaksi ja viralliseksi, ja katsoi nyt Azailan ohitse, - että jos korviini kantautuu vihjauskin siitä, että olette kohdelleet tytärtäni huonosti, niin kaadan silloin vaikka kaikki Synkmetsän puut, jotta saan teidät käsiini ja suon teille vain yhden mahdollisuuden selittää tekonne. Ja jos en usko sitä, niin en tule kohtelemaan teitä sen hellemmin kuin kaatamiani puitakaan, Eluréd sanoi julki sanansa, silmänsä tummina hohtaen.  
>- Isä, Azaila lausahti järkyttyneenä isänsä sanoista, jotka olivat selvästikin osoitettu Legolasille, jonka läheisyyden Azaila aisti selkänsä takana.<br>- Voitte uskoa, arvon Eluréd, Azaila kuuli Legolasin vastaavan Elurédin vahvoihin sanoihin ja käännähti rajusti ympäri, - että jos saatan itseni kuvailemaanne asemaan, niin saatte kohdella minua juuri niin kuin oikeaksi katsotte. Sillä silloin tyttärenne rakkaus ei kuulu enää minulle, eikä elollani ole enää minulle merkitystä, Legolas sanoi vakaasti, katseensa Azailan isässä.

- Sanasi osoittavat sen, että ymmärrät tyttäreni arvon, Eluréd sanoi ja irrotti Azailan käden käsivarreltaan. - Joten suon tyttäreni teidän huomaanne ja toivon teille kahdelle ikuista onnea, Eluréd virkkoi äänensä taas lempeyttä täynnä. - Ja tässä salissa olijat todistakoot tekoni, hän jatkoi vielä, liittäen Azailan ja Legolasin kädet yhteen salin haltioiden osoittaessaan hillittyä suosiotaan.

__Nan aear ar in elin,lle naa vanima__ = Kautta meren ja tähtien, sinä olet kaunis.  
><em><em>Hannon le<em>_ = Kiitos  
><em><em>Ada<em>_ = Isä  
><em><em>Sell vell<em>_ = Tyttäreni  
><em><em>A ada<em>_ = Voi isä


	15. Luku 14

A/N: Päätös

* * *

><p>Vaalea hiuksinen mies halasi pitkään pikipäistä tytärtään lähtönsä edessä.<br>Aragornin kruunajaisista oli kulunut muutama päivä, ja kaupunki alkoi tyhjetä kruunajaisiin tulleesta väestä ja vieraista sotilaista.

- __Novaer, iell vell.__ Ja muista, että olet aina tervetullut kotiisi, tulipa sitten yksin tai hänen kanssaan, Elurédin sanat kantautuivat Legolasin korviin.  
>- <em><em>Galo Anor erin râd gîn, adar vell<em>_, Azaila vastasi ja halaisi vielä pikaisesti isäänsä, minkä jälkeen mies nousi ratsunsa selkään ja ratsasti kohti Minas Tirithin portteja. Porteilla hän kääntyi katsomaan vielä taakseen, vastasi tyttärensä käden heilautukseen ja loi katseensa myös Legolasiin. Legolas nyökkäsi pienesti haltialle, ja tämän ratsastaessa ulos porteista Legolas tunsi Azailan katseen itsessään. Legolas käänsi kasvonsa neitoon ja tahaton hymy kiiri hänen kasvoilleen hänen nähdessään Azailan, hänen Azailansa, kulkevan luokseen.

- Iloisestipa sinä hymyilet, Azaila lausahti päästyään Legolasin luo. - Isäni lähtökö saa sinut noin hyvälle tuulelle? Azaila kysyi sanoistaan huolimatta iloisesti hymyillen.  
>- Pois se minusta, Legolas virkkoi. - Minä hymyilen sen tähden, että sinä olet siinä ja olet minun, Legolas sanoi vetäen Azailan syliinsä.<br>Mutta ajatuksissaan hän oli hyvillään siitä, että Eluréd oli lähtenyt, sillä vaikka mies olikin suonut siunauksensa Legolasin ja Azailan yhteiselle elämälle, niin miehen läsnä ollessa Legolas oli huomannut käyttäytyvänsä varoen Azailan suhteen.

- Kuunteletko sinä minua lainkaan? Azailan kysymys keskeytti Legolasin ajatukset ja hän katsoessaan neitoa, kasvonsa kertoivat, että hän ei ollut kuullut Azailan sanoja.  
>- Anteeksi rakkaani, mutta olin ajatuksissani, Legolas vastasi.<br>- Mitä sinä sitten mietit? Azaila kysyi.  
>- En mitään erikoista. Mutta mitä sinulla oli asiaa? Legolas kysyi toivoen, että Azaila jättäisi hänen ajatustensa pohdinnat väliin.<br>- Kysyin, että koska me voisimme lähteä täältä, Azaila vastasi hiljaa. - En siksi, ettenkö pitäisi olostamme täällä, hän jatkoi sormeillen Legolasin tunikan poimuja, - mutta huomaan jo kaipaavani yksityisyyttä ja rauhaa. Ja tahtoisin olla kanssasi vain kahden, neito lisäsi vielä aavistuksen punastuen.

Azailan toiveet sai Legolasin sydämen heittämään kuperkeikan, sillä hän oli mielessään miettinyt myös heidän lähtöään, mutta ei ollut rohjennut ottaa sitä puheeksi ennen Azailan isän lähtöä. Mutta nyt kun mies oli matkalla Harmaisiin Satamiin ja Azaila itsekin oli lähdön kannalla, niin miksipä he tänne vielä jäisivät.

- Luulisin, Legolas virkkoi, - että jos otan asian puheeksi vielä tänään Faramirin kanssa, niin hän pystyy järjestämään meille loppuviikkoon mennessä purjeveneen, jolla voimme seilata Anduinia pitkin Synkmetsään.  
>- Seilata? Azaila kysyi ja kohotti kasvonsa Legolasin vaatteen poimuista hänen kasvoihinsa. - Miksemme ratsastaisi sinne?<br>- Totta puhuen, olen ratsastanut tällä retkellä ihan riittämiin, Legolas huokaisi, - ja Gimlillekin vettä pitkin siirtyminen on helpompaa kuin ratsain.  
>- Gimlille? Tuleeko hän mukaamme Synkmetsään? Azaila ihmetteli. - Mutta hänhän on kääpiö.<br>- Entä sitten? Legolas vuorostaan ihmetteli.  
>- Legolas, isäsi vastenmielisyys kääpiöitä kohtaan on painettu jopa Aikakirjoihin, Azaila selvitti. - Miten luulet hänen reagoivan, kun palaat kotiisi kera kääpiön?<br>- Rehellisesti sanoen, Legolas vastasi, - isäni saa reagoida kuten haluaa. Mutta Gilmi on minun hyvä ystäväni ja olen itse todistanut hänen kunnioitustaan Valtiatar Galadrielia kohtaan, ja jos isäni ei suvaitse kunnioittaa noita seikkoja, niin minullakaan ei ole syytä kunnioittaa häntä, Legolas sanoi voimakkaasti, vakava ilme kasvoillaan.  
>Azaila ei ollut koskaan nähnyt Thranduilia, Legolasin isää, muuten kuin kuvissa, mutta niissä kuvissa Synkmetsän kuninkaalla oli aina vakava ilme; jykevät leukapielet jännittyneinä, suupielet alaspäin, suorat kulmat tiukkakatseisten silmien yläpuolella.<br>Ja juuri nyt Legolas näytti aivan isältään, mikä sai Azailan vavahtamaan ja ymmärtämään, ettei hän ollut aikaisemmin nähnyt Legolasta tuon näköisenä; vakavana kylläkin, mutta vihaisena ei koskaan.

Samassa haltian ilme lientyi ja hänen silmiinsä nousi huolestunut katse.  
>- Azaila? Hän kysyi. - Mikä sinun on?<p>

Azaila räpytteli silmiään pariin kertaan ja huomattuaan, kuinka jännittyneenä seisoi Legolasin sylissä, hän veti syvään henkeä ja yritti rentouttaa itsensä.  
>- Ei mikään, hänen onnistui sanomaan, mutta koska hänen äänensä kertoi aivan muuta mitä sanansa, hän jatkoi katseensa laskettuna: - Näytit vain hetken niin isältäsi... tiedäthän ne kuvat, joita hänestä on piirretty... ja minä...<br>- Pelästyit, Legolas lopetti Azailan lauseen.  
>- Niin, Azaila kuiskasi ja samassa Legolas veti hänet tiukkaan syleilyynsä.<br>- Anna anteeksi, rakkaani, Legolas kuiskasi. - En tarkoittanut säikyttää sinua, mutta isäni... hänen tiukat ajatuksensa kääpiöitä kohtaan... en ole koskaan ymmärtänyt, miten hän yhäkin jaksaa ylläpitää vihaansa kääpiöitä kohtaan.  
>- Ja silti olet valmis viemään ystäväsi suden suuhun, Azaila totesi.<p>

Azailan sanat tunkeuduttua Legolasin mieliin, hän ymmärsi ajatuksensa hulluuden. Isänsä ei todellakaan hyväksyisi sitä, että Legolas toisi mukanaan Gimlin, olkoonkin kääpiö saanut lisänimen Haltiamieli.  
>Legolasin kädet putosi Azailan ympäriltä ja hän lyyhistyi maahan istumaan.<br>- Olet oikeassa, hän totesi Azailalle. - En voi viedä Gimliä Synkmetsään. Mutta en oikein voi jättää häntä tännekään.  
>- Legolas kulta, Azaila sanoi ja kyykistyi Legolasin viereen. - Et varmasti voikaan, mutta et siksi, etteikö hän pärjäisi, vaan siksi, ettet sinä halua luopua hänestä. Vai kuinka? Azaila kysyi ja etsi katseellaan Legolasin katseen.<p>

Legolas ei hetkeen vastannut mitään, katseli vain Azailaa.  
>- Kuinka sinä teet tuon? Hän kysyi. - Lähestulkoon luet ajatukseni.<p>

Azaila naurahti Legolasin sanoille ja sanoi päätään pudistaen: - En minä ajatuksiasi lue. Mutta ystävyys, joka on alkanut tyhjästä ja kestänyt Sormuksen sodan, on liian vahva päättyäkseen heti rauhan tullessa. Ja yhtä lailla on isäsi laita. Ei hänkään yhdessä hetkessä kykene unohtamaan kantamaansa kaunaa, mutta vähitellen ajan kanssa uskon, että se onnistuu.  
>- Mutta entä sinä sitten ? Legolas kysyi. - Miten sinä suhtaudut siihen, etten veisikään sinua nyt Synkmetsään ja tekisi siitä kotiasi kuten lupasin, vaan asettuisimme asumaan jonnekin muualle tai kulkisimme pitkin Keski-Maata?<br>- Legolas, Azaila lausahti ja otti haltiaa kädestä. - Ei Synkmetsä minnekään häviä. Ehdit varmasti viemään minut vielä sinne, ja rakennamme sinne oman kotimme, mutta sitä ennen, kaikkina päivinä, minä kuljen kanssasi, vaikka Keski-Maan äärestä toiseen, sen korkeimmalle huipulle, sen syvimpään kuoppaan, Azaila lupasi. - Ja jos haluat viettää aikaasi Gimlin kanssa, niin se sopii minulle, hän jatkoi. - Sillä kiitos tämän sodan, enpä olisi uskonut noitakaan sanoja sanovani, minä olen saanut ystäviä, joiden luokse voit huoletta minut jättää. Kunhan vain palaat aina luokseni, Azaila pyysi.  
>- Kuinka voisin jättää palaamatta, Legolas sanoi ja otti Azailan kasvot käsiinsä, - kun olet kaikkeni? Legolas kuiskasi lauseensa loppuun kasvoillaan silkasta onnesta kertova ilme.<p>

__Novaer, iell vell.__ = Voi hyvin, rakas tytär.  
><em><em>Galo Anor erin râd gîn, adar vell.<em>_ = Paistakoon aurinko tielläsi, rakas isä.


	16. Epilogi

Epilogi.

_Kulki ajat eteenpäin,_  
><em>laulu siivitti kulkua jalkojen,<em>  
><em>yksin ja yhdessä,<em>  
><em>kera ilojen ja surujen,<em>  
><em>kunnes kulku johti<em>  
><em>syliin vihreään,<em>  
><em>aloillaan elämään.<em>

_Soi neidon laulu nyt_  
><em>Synkmetsän saloilla;<em>  
><em>kuiskien koivikossa,<em>  
><em>hyräillen haapojen rungoilla.<em>  
><em>Se väräjää vaahteran lehdillä,<em>  
><em>puikkelehtii pajujen oksilla.<em>

_Kertoo laulu sankareista,_  
><em>Sormuksen ritareista,<em>  
><em>jotka kukin omasta tahdostaan,<em>  
><em>lähtivät Sormusta saattamaan<em>  
><em>ja pimeyttä vastaan taistelemaan.<em>

_Soi neidon laulu nyt_  
><em>Synkmetsän saloilla;<em>  
><em>kuiskien koivikossa,<em>  
><em>hyräillen haapojen rungoilla.<em>  
><em>Se väräjää vaahteran lehdillä,<em>  
><em>puikkelehti pajujen oksilla.<em>

_Ihmistä ihaillen,_  
><em>kääpiötä kehuen,<em>  
><em>hobitteja kunnioittaen<em>  
><em>soljuvat sanat neidon suusta,<em>  
><em>vaan haltialle on omistettu<em>  
><em>sanat rakkauden.<em>

_Soi neidon laulu nyt_  
><em>Synkmetsän saloilla;<em>  
><em>kuiskien koivikossa,<em>  
><em>hyräillen haapojen rungoilla.<em>  
><em>Se väräjää vaahteran lehdillä,<em>  
><em>puikkelehtii pajujen oksilla.<em>

_Soi laulu nyt ja ainiaan_  
><em>neidon kulkiessa<em>  
><em>prinssihaltia rinnallaan.<em>


End file.
